


Something New, Something True, Something Endless

by ballumschmallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au where ben and callum own and live at the vic, ben and callum are getting married!!, ben and callum are so in love, ben and callum own the vic, the ballum wedding that eastenders will probably never write, the one where ben and callum get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum
Summary: It is November 2021 and for an autumn's day, the weather seemed to be perfect for a Walford wedding. Ben and Callum finally had everything that they had ever wanted. As they prepare to start this amazing new chapter in their lives together in which their family and friends old and new were coming to Walford to witness, all they needed now was to say "I do". What could possibly go wrong?OrThe dream Ballum wedding that Eastenders will probably never write.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87
Collections: Ballum Big Bang 2020





	1. Finally Here

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the Ballum Big Bang 2020. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Shoutout to the people who have supported me on this writing journey and also a big thank you to these two lovely ladies for helping to make this big bang a great experience for me and for supporting me with my work. I am so pleased that I got paired up with you two, I have found two new great friends in you!
> 
> Thank you to that-crazy-shark-lady (https://that-crazy-shark-lady.tumblr.com/) for kindly looking through this fic throughout these last few months and spotting any silly little mistakes that I made during the writing process - serves me right for writing late at night haha! Just kidding, but Ursula was a god send for helping to make this fic the best it can be! 
> 
> And also a big thank you to the incredible laurenkmyers (https://laurenkmyers.tumblr.com/) for creating the most amazing artwork for this fic, it is honestly fantastic. Check it out here :- 
> 
> https://laurenkmyers.tumblr.com/post/623431920954507264 and https://laurenkmyers.tumblr.com/post/623434269959897088

_“Officer Highway, breaking all the rules, eh?” Ben teased softly as Callum took his birthday present off him._

_Callum smiled as his fingers ruffled against the wrapping paper, “Yeah, well I suppose technically.”_

_“We’ll make a Mitchell of you yet,” Ben cut in._

_Callum stopped giggling and look straight at Ben, with a wide smile and Ben was smiling back at him, head nestled into the pillow. It was like the moment had frozen, that the bedroom had hit pause, and nothing could ruin this perfect image. Callum moved his arm out from behind his hand and caressed Ben’s cheek with the back of his hand. Ben leaned into it like a little kitten as his eyes fluttered closed, craving more affection and love. He couldn’t **ever** get enough of this. _

***

**One and a half years later – November 2021**

“I’m getting married in the morning!” Ben cried out in sing song mode as he wobbled drunkenly from side to side along the market in the ghost of a late autumn’s evening. He had his arm flung over Jay’s shoulder as Jay was holding him steady with a fond roll of the eyes and focusing on the road ahead as they were starting to near the back gate of the Beale’s house.

“Shush,” Jay hushed him hastily. It was nearly midnight. “You’re going to wake the neighbours. And your fiancée might be able to hear ya!” Jay hissed as his arm quickly flung up towards one of the Vic’s upstairs windows, indicating where Callum was possibly sleeping.

Ben smiled like a Cheshire cat as he looked up towards that upstairs window. The curtains were drawn and the room was a black silence as the lights had been switched off. That was the window to the Queen Vic’s master bedroom, also now known as his and Callum’s bedroom. That still felt surreal to Ben how him and Callum landed themselves the landmark pub. It all happened so quickly but Ben and Callum would not change it for the world.

This all started last year in April where Mick and Linda sadly announced that they were going to sell the Vic in order to support Linda with overcoming her addiction to alcohol. Mick and Linda turned to Callum and reminded him of how he bailed them out with the massive sum of money a few years ago or they would have lost the Vic and therefore offered to Callum whether he would like to buy the Vic but at a discounted rate due to the money that Callum had already generously put into it. After speaking with Ben and how he reminisced of when he lived there with his gran and the happy memories that he mainly had there, he saw this as an opportunity to make many more happy memories in that pub in his adult life with the love of his life. And from that moment on, they never looked back.

Ben and Callum enjoyed running the Vic together and being in partnership. They took pride seeing their names above the door. They thrived of promoting new events for the Vic, and Callum designing _incredible_ food menus (the chicken pasta was a **_hit!_** ) and Ben creating cocktail menus, the profits came flowing in and often made Kathy and Tina jealous as it very fast became great competition with the Prince Albert and people found themselves more often thinking that the Queen Vic was the place to be. 

“Callum, Callum, the love of my life,” Ben chanted merrily, chuckling as he beamed at Jay. “Who would have thought that I was going to become an honest man, eh?” He pushed into Jay, urging him to keep walking.

“Well I hope Mr Highway knows what he’s signing himself up for,” Jay says playfully.

“It’s Mr Highway- _Mitchell_ tomorrow,” Ben corrects him matter-of-factly, speaking the last name clearly as he let the new name roll off his tongue freely. He lets out a deep sigh as he allows his thoughts to gather, “I cannot believe this is _actually_ happening. This is _actually happening._ I mean, my whole family are now here. Grant, Louise, Peggy and Courtney have travelled down from Portugal today for this. _This is actually going to happen.”_

“Is it?!” Jay asks in mock astonishment, his eyebrows raising, and his eyes widened. Ben scoffs disapprovingly when he sees the smirk dancing on Jay’s lips.

“What if Callum changes his mind?” Ben asks timidly, biting his lip anxiously. “What if he **_finally_** realises that he can do better than me? That I’m not good for him.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Jay sighs and holds Ben to a standstill as they stand outside the Beale’s back gate. He places his hands firmly on Ben’s forearms and looks forcefully into Ben’s eyes. “This is the drink talking now aint it? Don’t be daft, Callum will **_not_** change his mind, he loves you Ben, anyone can see that. He has been with you the whole time, through your hearing loss, _everything_. Even when you tried to push him away, he never gave up on you, no matter how much you tried to fight him away. I mean, come on, even right from the start when you tried to push him away after what Stuart said when he found out the two of you were going on a date...”

“It wasn’t because of Stuart,” Ben interrupted hastily.

Jay rolled his eyes, “ _Even so,_ even then he came storming into the Vic with Lola, asking you out and wanting to give you and him a shot.”

Ben sighed and shrugged his shoulders reluctantly, “I guess. I just love him so much.” He admitted shyly.

Jay tuts, “ _Soppy git!_ I know you do. Now come on, let’s get you inside. I mean, if it’s _anyone_ that’s going to scare Callum away, let’s face it, it will be Aunt Sal!” He joked as he opened the gate with a laugh.

Ben grunts in disgust, “Oh don’t get me started on Aunt Sal, I’m only inviting her because _gran_ would have wanted me to!”

Jay laughed as he followed Ben as they walked through the back gate and walked into the Beales house through the back door.

“Evening campers!” Ben announced gleefully as he walked into the living/dining room to find Kathy and Ian sitting there with cups of tea.

Kathy scoffs disapprovingly, “Where have you been? It’s nearly midnight and it’s the night before your wedding!” Kathy chastised as she got off from the armchair that she was sitting on and walked over to Ben. Jay stood in the doorway.

“And he’s drunk,” Ian added from his armchair. “The night before his wedding and all. You need to be more punctual.”

“Yeah like you haven’t got married _six_ times, and they all _failed_ ,” Ben retorted.

“Yeah well you’ll be next, Callum will soon see sense if he doesn’t before tomorrow,” Ian responded, smiling smugly up at Ben.

“Sense?” Ben scoffed, “The only _sense_ that Callum and I didn’t have is letting you come to our wedding.” Ben turned to Kathy, “Does he have to come?” He complained, waving his arm frustratedly towards Ian.

“If you want food,” Ian piped up, his mug of tea coming up towards his lips as he took a long sip. How Ben wanted to push the bottom of that mug up so the tea would spill all over Ian would be so _satisfying_. 

“Yeah well, you’re sitting at the back, you understand me?” Ben warned firmly, pointing his finger sharply at Ian. “Or I’ll get Callum’s army mates to chuck you out.”

Ben held his dark gaze towards Ian. There had always been some ups and downs in his relationship with his half-brother Ian but there were some deep cracks in their relationship when Ben found out about Ian’s involvement in Denny’s death on the boat party incident. Their relationship would never be the same. 

Ben turned back to Kathy with a soft expression, “I’m sorry for staying out, alright? When we left dad’s, I suggested to Jay that we have a couple of drinks, you know…pre wedding drinks.”

Kathy let out a tired sigh, “Alright. Well you better head up to bed. You need to be _with it_ tomorrow.” 

Ben smiled and kissed his mum on the cheek. When he turned around, he found Jay still standing in the doorway, this time with a pint of water in his hand. Ben grinned at Jay and he walked over to him and took the pint of water of him. Ben softly tapped Jay’s cheek with his hand, “Love ya bruv.”

Jay shakes his hand warmly as he watched Ben start to walk up the stairs. “Yeah, love you too. I’ll be round first thing tomorrow!”

Ben responded with sticking his thumb up behind him before he turned the corner of the stairwell and was out of sight. 

Dressed in a plain white t-shirt and shorts, Ben walked over to his bed for the evening and got under the covers, snuggling deep into the mattress to try and get comfortable. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and couldn’t help the smile when his phone woke up and flashed the screensaver photo. It was a picture of him, Callum and Lexi on the day that him and Callum took Lexi to the zoo and it was a selfie of the three of them by the aquarium. Ben smiled as he remembered how Callum was insisting that they _must_ take a picture together so they can remember this amazing day. And it was an amazing day. Ben really enjoyed taking Lexi round the zoo with Callum by his side and he loved seeing the different expressions on Lexi’s face of joy, wonderment, admiration and excitement. Her face lit up the same way that the Christmas lights do in Trafalgar Square on a cold December’s night. 

Grinning at the trio on the screen’s beaming faces, Ben unlocked his phone. He went into his contacts and his thumb hovered over Callum’s name. He softly bit down on his bottom lip thoughtfully, wondering whether he should call him, knowing that he would be fast asleep in _their_ bed, in _their_ home, because his fiancé was the sensible one.

Ben licked his lips as he kept looking down at Callum’s name on his phone screen.

 _Sod it._ Ben decided quickly and tapped Callum’s name before he could hesitate. Ben put the phone to his ear and listened to the continuous ringing until it stopped.

“Ben?” Ben smiled as he suddenly heard Callum’s groggy and sleepy voice. “You alright? What’s wrong?” He asked in a panicked tone.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Ben asked quietly, smiling softly up at the ceiling. Even to this day, the sound of Callum’s voice set his heart on fire.

“It’s alright,” Callum quickly reassured and sniffs quietly. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Ben’s smile got wider. He could literally _drown_ in the sound of Callum’s beautiful vowels. “I was just calling to say goodnight.”

Ben could sense Callum smiling through the phone, “Softie. I’m surprised you’re not getting your beauty sleep ready for the big day tomorrow.” He teases.

Ben chuckles softly, “I just got back to mum’s. Went out for a drink with Jay.”

“Oh yeah? Just the one drink?” Callum challenged.

Ben smirked, “Just for the record, you’re no _Officer Highway_ anymore.” He paused. “Alright, I had a few.”

“Thought your words sounded a bit slurred,” Callum quipped.

“Cheeky git,” Ben grumbled. “Why did we have to spend the night apart? I miss you. Can’t I sneak out and come back to you and then sneak back here in the morning?”

Callum smiled as he heard his fiancé whine like a child down the phone to him. “ _No, you can’t!_ ” Callum laughed down the phone, “As much as I’d love you to as I have _way_ too much cover, but it’s _tradition_! Also, it was your mum’s orders.”

“I still think we should have eloped y’know,” Ben says, knowing that Callum was probably rolling his eyes and smiling on the other side of the phone. Whenever wedding plans got too much where Ben and Callum had to make decisions based on their wedding, whether it was picking flowers, colour schemes or arranging seating plans, Ben used to often tease how him and Callum should save the hassle and just elope. This was mainly said in front of Kathy and did not go down well at all as she sent the _deadliest_ glare Ben’s way which basically interpreted as _“Don’t you dare.”_

Kathy was so invested in her youngest son’s wedding that Ian often use to make comments on how she was never as interested in his weddings. “Yeah only because you got married more times than Henry the eighth!” Ben retorted smugly if he was in ear shot. He knew that Callum was going to be his one and only.

“And you know how your mum would feel if we went ahead and did that,” Callum said knowingly. 

Ben let out a sigh, “I know. But you know I don’t care about flowers and invitations and music, all I care about is marrying you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Callum responded warmly, “Just over 12 hours to go. But at least we can make it a day to remember and I can show my husband off to the whole of Walford before we jet off to Tenerife for two weeks.”

“Mmm, can’t wait,” Ben responds, contently. The thought of having just Callum’s company alone for two weeks and they can do anything they wanted with no one in the way made his heart leap with excitement and sent a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

“Me neither, anyway c’mon we best get some sleep,” Callum states. “Big day tomorrow an’ all.”

“Alright,” Ben smiles into the phone. “Goodnight. I love you gorgeous.”

“I love you too, goodnight.”

With that, Ben hung up and put the phone to his lips and started smiling like mad. He could feel his heart thumping with glee against his chest and playful butterflies were jumping around in his stomach. He felt like a kid on Christmas Eve, eagerly waiting for Santa to arrive. He let out a happy sigh as he put his phone on charge beside him and took his contact lenses out. He was about to turn off the night lamp when the bedroom door quietly creaked open. Ben turned his head as the door slowly opened a bit more to reveal Lexi standing there, with her long blonde hair messy and wearing her pyjamas and her toy unicorn tucked firmly under her arm.

“Hey baby,” Ben cooed. “What are you doing awake? Are you okay?”

Lexi nodded, “Did you want me to sleep with you tonight daddy as you’ll be on your own because you haven’t got Callum to sleep with?”

Ben smiled warmly. How this little girl had his genes and could still be such a sweetheart he’ll never understand even to this day. “Yeah, that would be nice,” he responded as he unfolded the duvet.

Lexi quietly closed the door behind her and quickly scrambled into the double bed and snuggled up beside Ben. Ben wrapped his arm around Lexi and ran his fingers through his daughter’s blonde locks.

“Goodnight daddy,” she says, putting her thumb in her mouth.

“Goodnight princess,” he responds before switching off the night lamp and getting comfortable in the bed.

With a gentle hold on his little girl, Ben closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to become even as he settled into a deep slumber. The shadows of the night continued to wrap around the room and as the hours and the minutes went on, light pastel colours gradually blended into the darkness as it introduced the fresh morning’s light.

“Ben! Ben!” Ben grunted painfully to the sound of the banging on his bedroom door with Lola calling on the other side. He was blinded by the piercing brightness of the winter sun that peaked through the beige curtains.

The sound of the loud knocking on the door and the constant calling of his name was pounding through Ben’s ears. 

“Ben, Ben!” Lola exclaimed more forcefully.

“Alright!” Ben snapped, irritably 

“It’s gone 8 ‘o’ clock!” Lola informed him, firmly.

“What?” Ben exasperated as his hand reached out to the bedside table aimlessly in search for his phone. He turned his head as he awkwardly glanced at his phone screen once he felt it.

“Bloody hell Lo!” Ben spoke tiredly, “It’s still night-time!” He was always grouchy when he was feeling rough after a night out. He is normally used to getting up around this time or just before when he has to work or do the school run, but when he’s in this bad state, he just wants to curl up in a ball under the duvet and sleep the day away.

“When it’s your wedding day it’s not,” Lola said smugly, in a sing song tone. “There’s a cup of coffee and some paracetamol downstairs for ya. So come on, get up or I’ll send Ian up to practice his next council speech outside your door.”

Ben could hear Lola walk away from his bedroom door and her soft footsteps walking down the stairs.

“Lexi, can you _please_ change out of your bridesmaid’s dress? You will get your breakfast all down it!” Ben could hear Lola stress to Lexi when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ben ran his hands down his face as he let out an exasperated sigh. It wasn’t like he was a bride and had to have all of his hair and makeup done and get his wedding dress and veil on, although often Callum would joke about Ben being the bride out of the two of them as he is the drama queen. All he had to do was put on a suit and head to the registry office, job done.

This was going to be a long day and it had barely started.

*/*/*/*

The consistent banging would not stop drumming into his soundwaves as Callum slowly emerged from sleep as he opened his eyes with slight force. He groaned tiredly as he adjusted to the surroundings of the master bedroom that he shared with Ben, that now had cream walls and a black turquoise feature wall that that the black silk headboard of the bed was leaning up against. To compliment the feature wall was a mix of large and small black circle plates with LED tealight holders sitting in the frame. Their bedroom was no longer a pink floral themed bedroom like it was in the flat, it was a bedroom that included no feminine vibes whatsoever. It was a room that was designed for them.

When Ben and Callum started moving into the Vic, they spent weeks in between shifts remodelling the upstairs, making it entirely their own and a home for them where their blossoming relationship and partnership will continue to grow. The only thing that they didn’t change was the red carpet on the landing and going down the stairs leading into the pub and the light-yellow walls since that had been the colour scheme since the pub had been built and felt wrong to change it. They had the money to refurbish so they thought why not, and Ben thought that his gran would also have wanted a bit of life put into the Vic again since it was her legacy. 

“Halfway!”

Callum let out a soft grunt and rubbed his eyes before pulling back the grey duvet and let out a heavy sigh as he lifted himself out of bed. His body felt heavy as his feet padded towards the bedroom window. He glanced out the window to find Mick and Lee Carter standing on the road waving up at him. Johnny and Linda Carter were also there continuing to bang on the doors.

Callum smiled briefly in acknowledgement before leaving the bedroom and making his way downstairs and into the pub area, which had not changed apart from a lick of paint. Callum’s body jolted when another loud knocking on the double doors awoke the pub once more.

“Alright I’m coming,” Callum called out groggily.

Callum reached up and pulled down the bolts on the double doors before pulling it open.

“I’m getting married in the morning!” Mick, Lee and Johnny started singing loudly as they barged past Callum, marching merrily into the Vic, arms filled with boxes of wedding decorations.

“Alright leave it out,” Callum protested, continuing to rub his eyes, stifling a yawn. “It’s a bit early for all this aint it?” His eyes moved around, taking in the sight of Mick, Linda, Lee and Johnny carrying boxes.

“Oh sorry, did we get you out of the wrong side of the bed?” Mick asked playfully. “Lighten up, you’re getting married today!”

Callum rolled his eyes smiling shyly, “I just didn’t expect you to come round so early that’s all. Nancy not coming to help out?” He asked jokingly.

“Nancy? Getting up early to help out?” Lee challenged raising his eyebrow before scoffing. “We left her and Sophie to catch up on their beauty sleep at home. Tamwar was up though and is on babysitting duties, watching Ollie,” he let out a chuckle. 

When Mick and Linda sold the Vic to Callum and Ben, they had moved into Mel’s old house with Ollie whereas Shirley and Tina found a little flat of their own on George Street. Lee, Nancy, Johnny, Tamwar and Lee’s now fiancé Sophie are staying round Mick and Linda’s house for a few days as they are invited to the wedding due to them all knowing each other since they were children apart from Tamwar and Sophie.

“You feel alright though, yeah?” Mick placed a comforting hand on Callum’s shoulder. Callum looked back at him to find a soft expression in his eyes and a reassuring and comforting sketched on his lips. Callum always saw him as the father he never had.

“Yeah, great!” Callum smiled brightly at them, “Thank you so much for doing this, it honestly means a lot that you want to do all of this.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Linda smiled.

“Yeah, only the best for you and ya future hubby,” Lee quipped with a cheeky grin.

It was rare for people to hold their wedding receptions at their own homes, however Ben and Callum did discuss their wedding and how they would want it to be simple by getting married in a registry office and hold the wedding reception in the Vic. However, their home happened to be the Vic. When Mick and Linda heard of Ben and Callum’s original plans and how they were planning on finding an alternative wedding reception venue, they insisted on taking the reigns of the Vic back just for that one day and host Ben and Callum’s wedding reception where the boys would not have to do anything, just enjoy their special day.

“And don’t you dare think about lifting a finger,” Linda told him firmly.

“Can I at least make you a cup of tea or coffee?” Callum offered, smiling timidly.

“Make mine the usual, white 2 sugars,” Mick piped up.

The tea and coffee orders came flooding in. Callum excused himself to go back upstairs to put the kettle on. Once back up the stairs, Callum filled the kettle up with fresh water and turned it on. The kettle was now black, and the kitchen cupboards were now white with grey granite worktops. Callum looked over at the corner of the worktop where a small desktop style calendar was seated that was personalised with pictures of him and Ben, some with the two of them with Lexi. Callum could not help but smile at the day that Ben squiggled a love heart over.

The day that marked their wedding day and that day was today. The day had finally arrived where they were going to become Mr Ben and Callum Highway-Mitchell.

Callum beamed at the calendar and excited butterflies started bouncing about in his stomach with anticipation. It was not like last time. He was not feeling sick and the fear of being trapped in a place he feels he wants to be, but really it was not the world for him.

However, this world, where he is with Ben, who he has a comfortable loving relationship that is only continuing to grow stronger is the world where Callum is supposed to be in, and it felt **_right_**. For the first time in the best part of the thirty years of his life, he finally knew his place and knew where he belongs. When he thought he wanted to marry Whitney, he was more anxious about messing things up and trying so hard to be the man she wanted, but with Ben, he did not have those feelings. Sure, him and Ben have hit a few bumps on the road of their journey, but it has just made them stronger. It’s like the first take of filming a movie or a TV programme or rehearsing a play. The quality and the actions are not perfect, and it takes a few attempts to get everything on the correct wavelength and for everything to be on the right track. But the final result is perfect and worth it in the end.

And that’s how Callum saw his relationship with Ben, it took a lot of acceptance, a lot of cracking of eggs but they got there in the end and he would not change it for the world. Their feelings for each other are so powerful that it took them months to admit it and an everlasting love like theirs is something that is rare to find.

Callum could not wait to see what the future holds for them both. People get married for so many reasons, but Callum knows the reason that he is marrying Ben for the right reason. He is choosing to devote his life to Ben is because he will always love him and that sort of love, just doesn’t switch off like a switch on a games console once you have had enough of playing the game or the thrill just is not there anymore.

The kettle clicked and heavy bouts of steam was flying out its spout. The water was boiling hot and ready for the round of early morning brews. Callum shook his head briefly, shaking his trance away as he shuffled through one of the kitchen cupboards to get some mugs. He hastily started putting tea bags and coffee granules in the allocated mugs. When he bent down to get the milk out of the small fridge, he shook his head in disbelief when he realised that he was only wearing boxer shorts on his bottom half and thick socks that have been rolled down. He quickly got the milk out and walked into the bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom, he walked over to the chair where his grey jogging bottoms seated. He smiled when his eyes glanced up at the wall in front of him to find a black and white canvas of him and Ben on a romantic weekend getaway to Paris. He smiled lovingly as he reminisced that trip, it was a couple of months after Ben had the cochlear implants and due to Callum always being there for him, holding his hand, giving his constant support throughout (not like you would **_ever_** expect anything less from him) that Ben had decided to surprise him with a spontaneous weekend away.

Callum remembered them staring up in wonderment at the Eiffel Tower that stood before them at a perfect distance. Ben managed to grab the attention of a lady who looked in her 30s, who was walking with her husband and two children, to see if she could kindly take a photo of them both. When the lady had hold of Ben’s phone, Ben held Callum gently by the lapels of his jacket like it was a simple frequent reflex, he whispered “C’mere.” Callum smiled from ear to ear, with dimples evident and shining brightly in his cheeks, his large hands enveloped the sides of Ben’s face as he looked down at him lovingly, and Ben was looking back up at him in such a loving way, it was like Callum had hung the moon and the stars. Then, they leaned into each other and shared a soft kiss. When they pulled away, Ben was looking up at him cheekily. Callum couldn’t seem to erase the smile from his face, no matter how much he tried to adjust his facial movements, it was like that tender loving smile was super-glued to his face or someone had taken a screenshot of the exact moment that he had pulled away.

The bubble soon popped as the lady hurried back over to them, all smiles and handing Ben his mobile back. She explained how she had taken a couple of pictures and could not help but gush about what a lovely couple they were and what a perfect example they were to the different and special kinds of love that are in this world. Ben and Callum politely thanked her and watched as she grabbed one of her children’s hands and walked off with her little family. Ben and Callum looked down at his phone and went through the pictures in amazement on how a stranger managed to capture some beautiful moments that occurs daily in the domestic and fun filled lives that they lead together. But looking at it from a different perspective was just beautiful. One picture was of them kissing and the picture before that captured the way that Ben and Callum looked at each other and the loving soft smiles that were on their faces before they kissed.

And that was the picture that they wanted as a canvas and hung up in their bedroom with pride and affection as they did not fancy the likes of Jay teasing them about the picture if it was displayed in the living room or the hallway or Phil trying to hide his discomfort as it came into his eye sight. It was a photo that was personal to them, so they thought it was best to display it in their bedroom, so only the two of them could see it. Whenever they had an argument and one of them would retire to the bedroom, the photo would catch their eye and they would soon remember that amongst all the angst and chaos that life throwed at them, it would **_never_** take away the feeling of true love and happiness that they both felt when they were around each other. Truthfully, they would be lost without each other.

“Halfway! What you doing up there? We’re gasping down ‘ere!” Lee shouted up the stairs.

Callum jolted abruptly, “Just coming!” He cleared his throat.

Callum quickly scrambled through the clothes on the chair when he quickly came across his pair of grey joggers…and Ben’s navy-blue tie for the wedding. Callum rolled his eyes and huffed as he quickly put on his joggers, jumping a bit in the process as he pulled them up over his waist. He also put on his matching grey hoody before grabbing Ben’s tie and put it swiftly around his neck, tying it loosely together to keep it secure. He put his trainers on and hurried into the kitchen, scrambling to make the hot beverages. He whistled quietly to himself as he placed the mugs on a tray and carefully carried them down the stairs and into the pub.

“Halfway, you don’t have to get ready just yet, you’ve got plenty of time,” Mick joked as Callum came into his view as he came behind the bar to put the tray of beverages down, acknowledging the tie that was around his neck.

Callum chuckled, “No it’s Ben’s! He left it here.” He rolled his eyes, remembering how a few days before Ben was modelling his wedding outfit, trying it on and striking poses in the mirror. Callum laughed to himself and told Ben that he now knows where Lexi gets it from. Ben must have packed the suit away but just forgot to pack the tie with it. “I’m going to have to go round to Ian’s and drop it round to him.”

“No, no, no,” Linda spoke hurriedly in a panicked tone. “You can’t go, it’s bad luck before the wedding!”

“No, no, Mrs C, that’s just for the bride. Although, if I say so myself, Ben is the diva in our relationship,” Callum quipped with a coy smile.

“Johnny can always drop the tie round?” Linda suggested hastily, looking desperately at Johnny for help.

“No don’t worry I can drop it round, it’ll be fine!” Callum insisted. “Plus, with Ben’s track record I think we’ve had all the bad luck we can get.”

Linda smiled, defeatedly. “Alright, just don’t be long,” she huffed. “You haven’t eaten yet and you still need to shower, time will soon go!”

Callum smiled, enjoying Linda fussing over him like a mother hen. He really craved that he got that love from his parents, but it did not matter to him anymore. He had the Carters, he had Stuart and he had the most perfect family unit that he built in Ben, Lola, Jay and Lexi along with the Beales and Mitchells. He was the happiest he had ever been since Ben waltzed into his life and finally made him accept who he really is.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Callum said as he quickly left the Vic, hearing the responses echo out of the door as he walked into the morning scene of Albert Square, where no one was hardly about, and some market traders were setting up stall for the day ahead.

Callum smiled to himself as he walked through the market and opened the gate to the Beales backyard, making sure to close the gate behind him. He opened the back door to hear commotion in the living room.

“Lexi, will you take your bridesmaid’s dress off please? You are not eating breakfast with it on!” He could hear Lola growl impatiently.

“Morning everyone!” Callum’s chirpy voice bounced into the living room as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

“Callum!” Kathy smiled in surprise, as she sat up the dining room table, cradling a cup of tea in her hands.

“Where’s Ben?” Callum frowned, examining the room.

“Upstairs, nursing a hangover I expect,” Ian responded, slurping his cup of tea.

Callum’s expression turned a bit dumbfounded, “Oh well, he left his tie round at ours.” Callum took the tie off from around his neck and held it in his hand.

“That boy,” Kathy huffed rolling her eyes. “I asked him whether he had everything yesterday!”

“Well it is Ben we’re talking about here,” Lola teased. “He’d forget his own head if he could.”

“Callum, you can’t see daddy as it’s bad luck before the wedding!” Lexi pointed out informatively, standing right in front of Callum, with her hands placed firmly on her lips and her lips pouted.

Callum chuckled as he looked down at the little girl who was stood before him, wearing her maroon red bridesmaid’s dress that had red roses going round the waist band and silver sparkles on the skirt. She looked like a little princess.

“Well, can you give this tie to your daddy for me instead please?” Callum asked gently, smiling softly as he held the tie out for Lexi.

“Yes I can, but you have to leave **_now_** as it’s bad luck,” Lexi responded firmly taking the tie off Callum.

“Oh darling, I think we’ve had all the bad luck we can get,” a familiar voice echoed from the stairs. Callum looked up to find Ben stood on the last step, smiling fondly at the two people that mean the most to him. He was in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms and wearing his glasses.

“Well you’ll be cursed!” Lexi retorted, looking over at Ben arrogantly and crossing her little arms over her chest, causing a laugh from Kathy and Lola.

“You left your tie at ours so I’ve just dropped it round,” Callum explained, suddenly going all shy.

“Thanks,” Ben smiled softly as he leant the side of his head on the wall of the stairs entrance.

“I’ll guess I’ll see you later then,” Callum said awkwardly, aware that everyone in the room was gawping at them. From the corner of his eye, Callum noticed Kathy and Lola exchange knowing grins.

“Yeah, see you,” Ben responded, trying to act all cool but could feel his cheeks start to go red. Callum bid his goodbyes to the others before he made a quick exit out of the Beales, leaving to Lexi’s voice asking why Ben’s face had gone all red, causing a rupture of laughter from Lola and Kathy. Callum closed the back door behind him.

“Oi madam, go and change out of your dress and have your breakfast please! I don’t want a bridesmaid at my wedding covered in jam or coco pops.” Ben ordered, with a warm smile.

“Pass me the sick bucket already,” Ian grunted as he turned his head away, taking another sip of his drink. 


	2. The journey to something beautiful

“Callum!”

Callum looked ahead to where the voice was coming from as he walked out of the Beale’s backyard, closing the gate behind him. Stuart was approaching him with a spring in his step and a wide smile.

“Stuart,” Callum flashed a friendly smile in greeting.

“You alright bruv?” Stuart asked merrily as he stood before Callum, his hand tapping his arm once. “I was just about to pop over, see how you’re getting on. Big day today! I’m about to pick up Zara from the station as well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come and then the three of us can grab some breakfast in the café…like old times?”

Callum smiled politely, “I’d love to Stu, but I’ve left Mick and Linda over at the Vic, they’re getting ready for the wedding reception. I also need to shower,” he mentioned as he looked down at his clothing attire.

“Ah okay no worries,” Stuart responds, looking a bit crestfallen.

“You’re coming over later though, aren’t ya? So, we can leave for the registry together?” Callum prompted willingly.

“Oh yes, of course I’ll be there! Cars coming at 12:30 aren’t they?” Callum nodded. “I’ll catch you later then,” Stuart smiled before walking off down the market.

Callum watched Stuart briefly before crossing the road and heading towards his home that stood tall in the Square with its vibrant red colour. As he walked across the road, market holders were wishing him luck in which Callum politely thanked them before walking back into the Vic to prepare for the day ahead.

*/*/*/*/

Ben nibbled at his thumb nail in concentration as he read through his wedding speech in his old room where he stayed at the Beales when he came back to the Square over two years ago. He stood in a dark blue suit and white shirt with a matching blue tie round his neck. Him and Callum were going to wear matching suits. They did think of wearing different colours to each other but when Lola dragged them to formal wear shop in Stratford, the suit just popped out in front of them. If there was one decision that Ben and Callum made in regards to their wedding day, it was what they were wearing. They had to look their best for the photographs.

And Ben also did not think he was the one to settle down and get married, let alone write his own wedding vows. Originally Ben and Callum were going to go for the simpler option, all they cared about was just getting married and go for the most simple wedding vows but when Ben suggested slightly drunk one night a couple of weeks ago when they were sitting up the bar after closing time at the Vic drinking beer that they should write their own vows. And hell did Callum not let him forget it, he held Ben to it as from the moment they got up the next day by giving him a notepad and pen to start writing his speech.

“You said it, so now it’s written in stone,” Callum grinned at him, holding his hands up in defence as he raised his eyebrow at his fiancé.

Surprisingly, Ben found it simple to write these vows. He thought he would really struggle as he was never good at getting his words out or expressing how he felt but the words just scribbled easily against the paper. Callum was special and he was it for Ben. He would do anything for Callum, maybe that is what made writing these vows easier. He thought he would have the fear of expressing his undying love to Callum in front of everyone present at the ceremony, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Ben quickly put the vows in the inside pocket of his suit jacket as he heard footsteps approaching the door and the door opened. Ben turned around to find his mum standing there, in a mint green bolero jacket with a matching skirt and hat with a couple of roses on it. She was wearing a white blouse underneath and silver sandals.

“You look lovely mum,” Ben gushed, smiling fondly.

Kathy smiled with tears in her eyes, seeing her youngest son in all his finery, ready to become a married man. “How are you doing?” She asked as she walked over to him.

Ben shrugged casually, “I’m doing alright. Just got to sort this tie out.” He chuckled nervously as he grabbed the ends of the tie and started to tie a knot.

“Here, let me do that sweetheart,” Kathy insisted as she took hold of the tie and started to carefully tie a neat knot in it. “I never got to set your school tie straight did I,” she commented emotionally.

Ben smiled sadly and rubbed Kathy’s arm comfortingly, “You’re here now mum, that’s the main thing. Plus, I never liked school anyway,” he grinned.

Kathy let out a soft laugh and sniffed, “I went up to bed not very long after you last night, heard you talking to Callum,” she mentioned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Guess that’s bad luck for the rest of our lives aint it?” Ben quipped.

Kathy smiled, “Not wanting to sleep without saying goodnight to the one you love and you both being _madly_ in love with each other? You’ve hit the jackpot there sweetheart.”

Ben smiled but then let out a small sigh, “I still don’t know why he wants to marry me.”

Kathy placed a comforting hand on her son’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb, “Like I just said, because he’s madly in love with you. And I’m so proud of the man you have become, for Callum and for Lexi.”

“I love you mum,” Ben said sincerely. “I know I don’t say it often enough, but I do.”

“I know you do love, and I love you…and my soon to be new son,” Kathy teased.

Ben rolled his eyes fondly with a smile. Kathy went into her silver clutch bag to take out a tissue and started dabbing at her eyes. “I think I’m going to be getting through a lot of these today,” she said tearfully, letting out a sniffle.

“Come here,” Ben said softly as he kissed his mum on the cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Don’t get all soppy on me, you owe me a dance later!” Ben added cheekily as he pulled away.

Kathy pointed her index finger at Ben, “Yeah I’ll hold you to that.” Kathy grinned. “You ready?”

“Yeah you go on ahead, I’ll be down in a minute,” Ben responded.

Kathy placed a loving kiss on Ben’s cheek before leaving him to it in the room. Ben let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes. He lifted his left hand up and looked at the thick silver ring that was on his ring finger.

Ben gently caressed the ring with his finger, the ring that he had worn for so long as a symbolism of his first love, as a reminder of Paul. The tattoo that was on the finger had very much faded away but you could still see very faint lines of it in some areas, that was still engraved in his blood as a reminder of what he loved and lost. He took a deep breath and gently removed the ring. The time had come where the ring had to be replaced by a wedding band that was going to be lovingly pushed onto his finger by the love of his life in less than an hour’s time.

He held the silver ring at eye level and as he swallowed a small lump in his throat, he kissed the ring delicately. It was like kissing goodbye to the memory of Paul as the ring stored hundreds of memories. It was like sealing those memories away forever in a single ring. It still pained Ben slightly to this day that Paul was no longer here, that he had been cruelly taken away from his life. Paul would always have a special place in Ben’s heart as he was his first love and a relationship as special as Ben and Paul’s just cannot be forgotten or taken away. The cruellest thought Ben had was if Paul had not of died, he may have never boarded the train to start his journey with Callum.

Would he have even met Callum? If Paul were still alive, would Ben and Paul still be together? Would Callum have been in a deep-down unhappy marriage to Whitney and still would have managed to hide himself in that shell that he had hid in for the first 28 years of his life?

Who knows, but things do happen for a reason and Ben was glad of that because he found Callum. And Callum was his true love. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he had never experienced a love and a bond that he has with Callum. Ben was not the one to believe in soulmates, thought it was too cringey, but ever since he embarked on a relationship with Callum that was so beautiful, Ben honestly believed that he found a soulmate in Callum. This was forever.

Ben smiled sadly at the ring as he moved it around between his index finger and his thumb before tucking it away in the inside pocket of his suit jacket to keep it safe. Maybe later he would put the ring on his other hand instead as that ring did become a part of him, and not just for the sentiment, it became a part of image, what made him Ben. But today was all about his love for Callum. Him and Callum had both been through the heartbreak of losing their first loves but it was time to put that to one side, not to be forgotten but today and for the rest of their lives, it was about the two of them building their forever together.

Ben took one last glance at himself in the mirror and grinned confidently as he saw a grown man standing in a dark blue suit all ready to be made an honest man and he could not wait. He exhaled at his reflection before swiftly leaving the room with a bounce in his step and headed down the stairs to find Jay, Bobby, Kathy, Ian, Peter, Lola and Lexi downstairs waiting for him. Both Jay and Bobby were wearing grey suits with bright blue ties.

“Here he is!” Jay chirped, “Took your precious time didn’t ya?”

“It’s the same as any other day isn’t it?” Bobby questioned cheekily, which made Kathy, Jay, Lola and Peter chuckle.

“Yeah alright!” Ben retorted, “It is my prerogative y’know!”

“There you go miss, that’s you all done,” Lola said to Lexi as she finished up Lexi’s hair which was a high curly ponytail with a silver sequined headband.

Lexi jumped out of her seat, putting Lola’s phone, that she was playing a game on, down on the table. “Look daddy!” She exclaimed excitedly as she rushed over to her father and twirled round in a circle, the ends of her red dress swinging with the brisk movement.

“Oh wow,” Ben gushed proudly. “I didn’t know Callum and I hired a princess for our wedding!” He kneeled so he was level with Lexi. “You look beautiful darling.”

“Once you’ve married Callum, will that make him my daddy too?” Lexi asked quizzically.

“Yeah if you want him to be,” Ben gave a small smile. Lexi adored Callum and Callum adores Lexi. That’s one of the many things Ben admires about Callum, from day one how he happily accepted Lexi and treated her like she was his own. He knew that if that’s the route they wanted to go down, Callum would make a great dad one day. “Would _you_ like that?” Ben asked his little girl gently.

“Yeah!” Lexi nodded enthusiastically, “Callum can be the fun dad!”

Everyone burst out laughing.

“Oi!” Ben said in a mock offended tone, “Who’s the one that took you to the zoo _and_ the aquarium the other weekend hmm?” He challenged playfully, raising his eyebrow.

Lexi grinned innocently, happily taking on her father’s traits in her stride.

“Anyway,” Ben stated, standing back up. “We need to get going to grandad’s otherwise they’ll be sending out a search party for us. Jay, you coming?” He looked up at Jay.

“Yep,” Jay nodded before turning to Kathy. “We meeting you lot at the registry office?”

Kathy nodded, “Yeah we’ll see you there.”

“I’ll be over in a minute,” Lola smiled at her new fiancée. They had got engaged a couple of weeks ago.

“Alright,” Jay nodded. “Love you,” He kissed Lola on the cheek. 

“Love you too,” Lola responded.

Lexi took hold of Ben’s hand as they bid their goodbyes to the household, promising to meet them once they’re at the registry office.

“Daddy, why can’t I go with you and Callum to Tenerife?” Lexi asked as she left the house with Jay and Ben.

Lola grinned as she looked ahead at the doorway that the three of them had just left from, “I’d have loved to have seen how Ben gets out of this one. Ben’s such a softy aint he, he told me yesterday that he has surprised Callum with the honeymoon suite at the hotel in Tenerife.”

“Yeah, I don’t really want to imagine my brother laying in a bed full of rose petals thank you very much,” Ian said snidely, his face pulling into a grimace from his position on the sofa.

“Oh dad, for one day, can we **_not_** have your snide remarks?!” Bobby exclaimed frustratedly. “This is supposed to be a happy day for Ben and Callum!”

Bobby stormed upstairs, emphasising his irritation with loud and heavy footsteps marching up each step.

“Don’t know what’s gotten into him today,” Ian mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Lola, Kathy and Peter just looked up the stairs with raised eyebrows and their mouths agape in amusement.

*/*/*/*

“Daaaddd, why can’t I go on holiday with you and Callum?” Lexi whined as she clinged onto Ben’s hand as they walked across the Square with Jay. 

“Because you have school,” Ben told her. “Callum and I will take you away in the summer holidays, yeah?”

“You promise?” Lexi said sweetly, looking up at the most important man in her life with her big doe eyes.

“I promise,” Ben smiled reassuringly.

“What happens on a honeymoon anyway?” Lexi asked curiously, “Like what will you and Callum do?”

Ben heard Jay make a noise at the back of his throat which caused him to turn to his brother with an alarmed expression to find him smirking back at him.

“Ah, here we are!” Ben announced almost relieved as they arrived at the Mitchell household, standing at the gate.

Ben opened the gate and walked through the backyard to open the back door. They stepped into the kitchen to find Louise and Courtney up the round kitchen table cooing over baby Peggy, who was not such a baby anymore, she was going to be two next month. 

Peggy was the spitting image of Louise. It was lucky for her and Louise that Keanu’s image did not seep through the small innocent child and Louise would not spend everyday caring for her baby girl and have to see the man who broke her heart with her step mother. Peggy was sitting up on a chair in a baby pink dress with roses on and a matching little pink cardigan. She was wearing white tights and baby pink dolly shoes. Louise was standing behind her in her chair fixing up two cute pigtails.

“She is just too cute,” Courtney gushed in amazement as she smiled at the little girl. Peggy was looking back at her with her big brown eyes and suckling on her thumb.

“Well this looks cosy,” Ben commented with a grin as he walked in with Jay and Lexi in tow.

“Here he is!” Courtney called out, smiling widely. “One of the grooms!”

“Oh don’t start,” Ben responded, feeling his cheeks start to heat up at the fact of his title today, he was a groom. “Where’s our dads?” He questioned, referring to Phil and Grant.

“Your dad’s upstairs and my dad’s gone to pick up Aunt Sal.”

Ben groaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, “Oh fantastic!” His voice dripped with sarcasm at the thought of his great aunt, his late devoted gran’s sister making her arrival shortly. When he turned to his side, Ben noticed little Peggy looking up at him with a big grin. Since her arrival yesterday, she had taken a great liking to her uncle.

“Ello gorgeous,” Ben cooed and kissed the top of the toddler’s head.

“She really likes you,” Louise acknowledged in surprise. “God knows why!” She added jokingly.

Ben stuck his tongue out at Louise. Since Louise moved to Portugal, it was like she had become a different woman, her blonde hair had grown right down and waved midway down her back. She had sun kissed skin and a radiant complexion that outlined her facial features.

“Alright,” Phil greeted in his rough voice as he walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in a grey suit with a dark blue tie and buttonhole to compliment it.

“Alright,” Ben gave a small smile. His eyes wandered up and down Phil’s figure, his mouth agape in surprise. “Wow, it’s not every day you get to see your old man dressed up to the nines for your wedding.” He commented chirpily.

“Oh don’t!” Louise chastised with a grin, “He’s been saying that he doesn’t think dark blue suits him for the past half an hour.” She let out a giggle.

Ben smirked, “Well it’s only for one day,” he tried to reason.

“I have never been to a gay wedding before,” They heard Aunt Sal stated enthusiastically from outside. Ben opened the kitchen door.

“Well there’s a first time for everything,” Grant commented, pushing Aunt Sal’s wheelchair as he gave a nod of acknowledgement to Ben. “Thanks Ben.”

“Aunt Sal,” Ben greeted with false happiness ringing in his voice, “Always a pleasure!” He kissed her politely on the cheek. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Oh you know me, I love a good wedding!” Aunt Sal flashed a smile.

“How are you feeling today, Ben?” Grant asked, putting a gentle hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“I’m alright,” Ben gave a small smile.

“I still can’t believe you’re getting married before me,” Louise grinned. “I always thought I was going to be the one to get married first at least.”

“When you get married Auntie Louise, can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding?” Lexi piped up as she looked at Louise.

“Of course Lex,” Louise smiled down at her niece and stroked her blonde locks. “You would make a _beautiful_ bridesmaid!”

“I bet you would never have thought that you would have all granddaughters did ya Phil?” Aunt Sal acknowledged.

“Yeah,” Phil responded with a chuckle in his voice. “But I wouldn’t change them for the world!” He said proudly.

“Is your bird coming, Jay?” Aunt Sal enquired, changing the subject.

“Last time I checked I didn’t have wings,” Lola commented in a snarky tone, as she walked through to the kitchen.

“There you are, mummy!” Lexi beamed at Lola.

“I still can’t believe that Lola’s sprog turned out to be Ben’s daughter,” Aunt Sal said in an amused hushed tone to Phil and Grant. “Lucky for you wasn’t it Phil!”

“Yeah alright,” Jay snapped, sending a hard warning glare in Aunt Sal’s direction whilst putting a comforting and protective arm round Lola’s waist.

“Anyway, I think I saw the car pull up outside,” Lola advised them, playing with her hair a bit that was curly. She was wearing a dark purple midi dress with sparkly lace sleeves and silver heels and clutch bag.

“Well let’s get this show on the road then!” Ben declared as everyone started getting themselves together. Louise picked up Peggy and balanced her on her hip.

“I’ll go and get Peggy’s pushchair,” Courtney told Louise before quickly going into the hallway.

“I can’t believe I’m actually getting married,” Ben told Jay. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

“Yeah well it’s happening. You can still back out of it y’know,” Jay said jokingly.

“As if,” Ben scoffed.

“Of course you won’t, you’re besotted,” Jay grinned teasingly. He looked at Louise, “Did you know he’s written his own wedding vows?”

Ben could feel his cheeks start to heat up with the threat of turning beetroot red.

“Has he?!” Louise gushed in amusement.

“It was a mutual decision between me and Callum,” Ben said defensively.

“What’s gotten into you Mr Lover Boy?” Louise teased, poking her older brother playfully.

“Well what can I say? Mr Right to keep me warm every night was out there somewhere after all!” Ben quipped casually. Phil grimaced a little which did not go unnoticed by Grant. Courtney returned to the kitchen with the folded-up pushchair. “Right let’s go, we’ve got a wedding to get to,” he told everyone as he picked Lexi up.

Everyone started making their way out of the house and heading towards the long black Mercedes. Ben was only planning to get married once and he was going to do it in style. Callum had the same car coming to the Vic too but white.

When Louise started walking on with Peggy balanced on her hip, she noticed the Taylors walking out of their flat to get into their form of transport to get to the wedding. She saw Karen look in her direction and glance at Peggy sadly, like her heart would slowly start to shatter into a million pieces. Louise got shaken out of her trance when Ben put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and led her into the car.

“You ready to go Aunt Sal?” Grant asked rhetorically as he started to turn the wheelchair round. Before he started heading out of the door, he looked at Phil who was gathering his phone and house keys. Grant walked towards Phil.

“Be happy for your son Phil and truly accept who he is,” Grant told his brother in a hushed but firm tone. “You messed up the first time, don’t do it again or Ben may not be as forgiving.”

Phil let out a sigh as he waited for Grant and Aunt Sal to leave the house before leaving the house himself to lock up and join his family in the car.

*/*/*/*

“Halfway, you do realise you are allowed to look at this at the altar don’t ya?” Mick said to Callum, trying to reassure him as they stood in the Vic waiting for their car to turn up. Mick was holding up a piece of paper which had Callum’s wedding vows on. Callum was reiterating the vows back to Mick. “You’re not doing a show performance or anything, you don’t have to know it word for word.”

Callum rolled his eyes, “But I want to get it right,” he said persistently.

“Here there’s no Ed Sheeran written in these vows is there?” Lee asked jokingly as he appeared from behind the bar.

“Very funny,” Callum smiled falsely.

“No, I have to say son, this is all speaking from the heart,” Mick told Lee as he looked at the speech again.

“What time’s the car getting here? I’ve just seen one pull up outside the Mitchells and them all getting in it,” Lee queried.

Callum glanced at his watch, “It should be any minute now. Both cars are from the same company, maybe one got caught behind or something. Stuart’s not even here yet!” He started to panic.

“Calm down, he’ll be here soon,” Mick said reassuringly.

“Have you got Ben’s ring?” Callum turned to Lee.

Lee patted his front pocket, “Yep, all tucked away in here, safe and sound.”

A couple of months after Ben got his hearing back, Lee came to visit Mick and Linda at their home. Callum and Lee reconnected again and could not understand why they lost touch as they were so close and childhood best friends. They both made the effort to meet up every month which led to the decision that Callum would want nothing more than his childhood best friend who was fast becoming his best friend again to be his best man and stand beside him as he married the love of his life. When Lee found out that Callum was gay, Lee admitted that he had an instinct that Callum was gay and was proud that he finally came out and allowed himself to be truly happy.

“Alright!” Stuart bounced into the pub dressed the same as Lee and Mick in their grey suits and dark blue ties, the doors swinging closed behind him. “The car has just pulled up outside. How are you feeling?” He asked Callum.

“A bit nervous,” Callum admitted sheepishly. “But I’m fine.”

“You’ll smash it!” Stuart said encouragingly.

“He’s getting married, not performing in a gig,” Lee commented bluntly.

“That’s the barrel stores sorted!” Shirley informed everyone as she came into the pub with Tina following.

“Good because the car is outside,” Linda said as she came out from behind the bar.

Shirley looked at Callum and grinned, “Now, what time do I need to book a cab? Shall I book a bit earlier than expected encase another one of your weddings doesn’t go ahead again?” She teased, earning a slap on the arm from Tina.

“Leave it out!” Tina spat.

“That’s not going to happen,” Stuart stated. “What Callum and Ben have is real and is the meaning of true love.” Callum looked at his older brother touched.

“Hold on, let me get my poetry book out,” Shirley responded, her voice drooling with sarcasm.

“Come on, let’s get going!” Mick demanded, “That registrar isn’t going to wait all day, let’s go and get Halfway married!”

 _Married._ It finally hit Callum. That’s what he’s going to become in the next hour, a married man, about to start a new chapter in his life with the one he loves. He felt nerves bubbling in the pit of his stomach in anticipation but also felt a sense of excitement. It frightened him a little on how he had to declare his love in front of all those people but he knew it would be worth it because he would be starting a life with Ben, a life that he has always dreamed of and always thought it was wishful thinking, but it was coming true.

“Now bro, there’s no Ed Sheeran in those vows is there?” Stuart chuckled as him and Callum walked out of the Vic together.

“We’ve already had that joke,” Lee muttered to Mick who was walking behind them.

*/*/*/*/*

Ben watched as cars started pulling up outside the registry office and people from the Square started coming out of the cars dressed all fancy for the occasion as they all came together for the wedding, _his_ wedding. People were coming over to him and wishing him luck in which he politely thanked them before inviting them inside the building to take their seats.

Ben exhaled as he looked up at the building that stood firmly on the stony pavement. Ben was shuffling his feet, looking down at the small stones as they rustled against the sole of his shoe. After all the times he thought he was not worthy to be loved or felt he did not deserve it, within the next hour he was going to become the happiest married man alive. He felt unbelievably lucky. It was not the first time today that he felt that he had to pinch himself. This was _actually happening_. But he could not help the dread and the fear that brewed in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Callum suddenly changing his mind, realising that he could actually do better. 

A loud click of a camera suddenly knocked Ben out of his self-doubt trance. He turned his hand to find Frankie with a camera in front of her face. When she moved the camera away, she was looking back at Ben with a glimmering smile on her face, her smile was so wide that her whole face was dancing with happiness.

“Frankie, so pleased you could make it!” Ben exclaimed gleefully as he signed to her with a smile to the woman who became one of his closest friends in his darkest hour. He gave Frankie a one arm hug.

“Your _fit_ fiancé not here yet?” Frankie teased, playfully.

Ben gave his friend a mock glare, “ _No, not yet._ But he will be. Anyway, I thought you were bringing your own bloke?”

“I did!” Frankie expressed as she turned around in the direction of a man with dark hair, dressed in light blue shirt and black trousers, who was walking towards them. “Here he is!”

“Charlie, this is Ben,” Frankie introduced her boyfriend to Ben as he walked over to stand next to her. Frankie’s hands were performing sign language as she spoke clearly. Ben noticed that Charlie was wearing a hearing aid.

“Hi Ben,” Charlie flashed a friendly smile as he held his hand out. “Pleased to meet you mate. Congratulations!”

Ben shook Charlie’s hand and smiled, “Thank you, it’s great to meet you too.” In that moment, Ben felt his ego start to shake him for being so pleasant and polite. “Anyway, why don’t you two go inside and take a seat?” He suggested.

Frankie nodded with a smile, “We’ll catch you later.” She said determinedly before her and Charlie walked inside the building.

Ben noticed that the carpark was starting to look empty, apart from himself and Jay along with Kathy, Lola and Lexi who were huddled together a few metres away. He assumed that all the guests had gone inside and were sitting patiently as they waited for the ceremony to start.

“You feeling alright?” Jay asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ben flicked his head to look at Jay, “Yeah fine, did Callum get back to you?” He asked perturbed.

“Yeah, he’s going to be here in a couple of minutes. Don’t worry, he’s still coming!” Jay said encouragingly. “Because strangely enough, he does still want to marry you even though I can’t for the life of me see why,” he smirked.

“Shut up,” Ben muttered disapprovingly, although he felt his heart start thumping at the mention of Callum arriving very soon.

“Ben Mitchell!”

Ben turned round and a wide smile grew on his face to find Pam rushing over to him across the car park, wearing a silk pink jacket and skirt with a lilac blouse underneath. She had her arms wide open and she gathered Ben in a bear hug when she approached him.

“Pam,” Ben breathed out as he hugged the woman tightly. He looked up to find Les following behind him.

“Alright Les,” he flashed a friendly smile.

“Hello Ben,” Les responded, a thin polite smile edged on his lips.

“I’m so happy you two could make it,” Ben gulped, feeling emotion start to fill him up but he refused to let that happen, not yet anyway. “It honestly means a lot.”

“And we are _honoured_ to be here,” Pam stated, holding Ben’s hands together in a ball within her hands. “I wish you all the happiness in the world, you know that.”

Ben nodded, giving a sheepish smile.

Pam let out a breath, “Well, we best take our seats. Good luck and we’ll catch up at the reception?”

“Of course,” Ben promised. He leant into Pam’s touch when she placed her hand on his cheek before her and Les walked into the registry office.

Ben soon got distracted when he heard car tyres scrape across the rubble. He looked up to find the duplicate car that he travelled in but in white pull up outside the registry office. Kathy, Lola and Lexi walked over to join Ben and Jay. Kathy smiled encouragingly at Ben before she felt her eyes start to well up again, but she managed to knock the tears back temporarily.

When the car came to a halt, the Carters filed out of the car one by one until Callum and Lee came out of the car. Ben felt like his world had frozen, like time had just paused for that split second as he saw _his_ Callum for the first time dressed in his dark blue wedding suit. It felt like the light was reaching out to him to pull him away from his doubts of Callum not wanting to marry him, because here he was, ready to become _his_ husband.

The Carters smiled politely at Ben and waved. Callum turned his head to find Ben looking at him with such wonderment and love that Callum felt a shy smile creep up on his face. It amazed Callum every day the way Ben looked at Callum, which he was sure that it is the exact same way Callum looks at him, with so much love and admiration.

“We’re going to go in and take our seats and will make sure everyone has arrived and seated as well,” Mick told Callum, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Good luck in there, son!”

“Thanks Mick, for everything,” Callum said sincerely, and he meant everything and not just the wedding, but for his constant support through most of his life from a child to an adult. Mick swallowed a lump in his throat before caressing the back of Callum’s hair and taking Linda and Ollie’s hands and walking into the registry office with Johnny and Nancy following. Shirley, Tina, Tamwar and Sophie had got a taxi to the registry office and were already waiting inside. 

“I’m going to head inside as well,” Stuart announced holding his phone. “Rainie has text me and she’s saved me a seat. Good luck and all that!” He spoke in a bubbly voice before slapping his little brother on the back and going inside.

“Right, well I guess I’ll see you in there,” Kathy choked emotionally. She kissed Ben on the cheek before going into the registry office with Lola. Lexi was left standing with Ben and Jay.

Callum and Lee were the only ones left standing from their party. Callum took a deep breath to compose himself before bashfully walking over to Ben, Jay and Lexi. Ben smiled shyly at Callum. They could not understand why they suddenly became so shy around each other. They have been in each other’s lives for two years, they run a pub together and they live together. They pretty much spending every breathing second with each other. 

“Hi,” Callum breathed out, trying to sound confident.

“Hey you,” Ben gave a small grin. “Nice of you to finally make an appearance,” he quipped playfully. _He blames the nerves._

“Well it has to be someone’s prerogative doesn’t it?” Callum retorted, mirroring Ben’s grin.

Ben hummed in agreement. Now that the ice had been broken, he could not seem to stop smiling. He could feel his heart racing like mad, racing to enter a lifetime with Callum, “You ready then, Mr Highway?”

Callum nodded, smiling from ear to ear, “Oh yes,” he sighed in contentment. “Lead the way Mr Mitchell,” he flirted.

Lee and Jay looked at each other in disbelief. It was like Ben and Callum were the only people there, in their own little bubble, forgetting that there was three other people present.

“Can we go inside now? It’s getting cold out ‘ere!” Lexi whined, earning a chuckle from the four men.

“Come on then,” Ben told his daughter with a smile before taking her hand.

As the five of them walked inside the registry office, the doors open and Mick quickly came out to advise them that everyone is seated and that they can _get this show on the road._ They heard the doors open again and turned their heads to find the registrar coming towards them.

“Is everyone here now?” She enquired, smiling politely. She flashed a friendly smile in Ben and Callum’s direction.

“Yeah I think so,” Mick confirmed with a nod. “I think we’re ready to go.”

“Let’s go then,” The registrar smiled widely. “You know your cue don’t you boys?” She quickly clarified.

“Yep,” Callum nodded, popping the ‘p’.

He caught Ben’s eye and they grinned happily. This was it. They were about to get married and be joined for life, and Callum could not _wait_. The registrar could not help but smile fondly at the couple.

“Right, well I’ll see you in there,” The registrar told them before she quickly went back inside the room. Mick patted Callum’s shoulder quickly before he rushed back into the room to take his seat next to Linda.

The five of them quickly got into their positions. Lexi standing at the front, her small bunch of white lilies held as firm as her small hands could. Ben and Jay stood behind Lexi, standing side by side with Callum and Lee standing behind them. Ben felt a hand touch his shoulder softly, _he would recognise that touch anywhere._ Ben turned round and his eyes connected with those familiar blue eyes that he almost drowned into every time he gazed into them.

“You look great by the way,” Callum complimented him lightly.

Ben smirked, “Well I’m glad you noticed,” he quipped.

A quiet chuckle escaped Callum’s lips. “Remind me again why I am marrying you and your _massive_ ego.”

Ben just flashed his famous presumptuous grin, “You wouldn’t have me another other way babe.”

Callum just looked at him with a fond shake of his head and a smile threatening to pull at his lips as he gazed at the man he was about to enter the rest of his life with, with nothing but love. He would not have this man any other way.

“You look great too by the way,” Ben added, smiling softly.

Callum’s smile pulled at his lips wider. Ben looked at Callum with a wide affectionate smile, allowing his teeth to show as he grew more and more in love with his fiancée every day.

The instrumental to _Better Half of Me_ by Tom Walker started radiating through the room and into the corridors, indicating that this was their cue. When they were going through songs to walk down the aisle too, this was the song that made their hearts go all fluttery and had to hold back their emotions as the song related to them _so much._ Of course, they had heard this song before playing on the radio or in the pub, but the track just played boldly in front of them, expressing their true feelings and made them fall in love all over again.

“You ready?” Ben asked with a smirk.

Callum shrugged nonchalantly, “Well I’ve got nothing else on.”

Ben just looked at him with mock daggers and flashed that smirk that Callum always finds _sexy_ before turning to the front.

“Go on baby,” Ben ordered Lexi gently.

Lexi walked towards the room and opened the doors as she bashfully walked down the aisle, a small smile on her lips as she noticed everyone standing up and looking at her. She felt like a princess. Ben and Jay followed in suit quickly after, noticing all the faces that they see on a daily basis as well as friends and family who had travelled all this way to witness the most special moment of Ben’s life to date. Whitney was even invited and was standing in the congregation with her boyfriend Tyler Moon who she had reconciled with a few months ago, after reconnecting with him on a holiday with Tiffany. Ben noticed Kathy standing near the front, a tissue in hand as she dabbed at her eyes watching her little boy walk down the aisle.

“Well I never thought I’d walk down an aisle in my lifetime,” Jay said in Ben’s ears teasingly.

“Shut up you prat,” Ben muttered as he watched Lexi walk over to Lola who was at the front, smiling proudly at their little girl and praising her.

Ben and Jay came to a halt as they stood at the front of the congregation. Jay came and stood a metre away at the side of him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Callum come and stand next to him with Lee beside him.

_“Don't need to spend our lives chasing gold,_ _  
Anywhere with you, I'll call my home  
Oh, I'd have all I need,  
If you'd be the better half of me”_


	3. Mr and Mr Highway-Mitchell

The registrar allowed the music to play for a few more seconds before she asked everyone to sit down, except for Ben, Callum, Jay and Lee. Callum and Ben looked at each other and smiled as they took each other’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Good Afternoon everyone,” The registrar greeted the congregation sincerely. “I would like to welcome you to the wedding ceremony of Ben Mitchell and Callum Highway. We are joined together to celebrate their union and commitment and love that they have for one another.”

 _Love and commitment._ Ben and Callum looked at each other as they felt both of their hearts about to combust. They could not help the incredibly cheesy grins that they had on their faces, on display for the whole congregation to see. If no one could see how ridiculously in love those two were in that moment, they were made of stone, a hollow rock that knew _nothing_ about feelings. Even Phil Mitchell could see it.

As the registrar started to witter on about marriage, love and commitment, Ben and Callum’s minds started to travel back in time, reminiscing about their beautiful journey and how they were standing here today, in front of everyone, wanting nothing more but this beautiful journey to carry on for the rest of their lives.

*/*/*/*

_“Ben Mitchell.”_

_Callum briefly looked at the man who stood on the other side of the bar, who was giving him a friendly smile, who was holding his hand out to him. “Callum Highway,” he introduced himself as he shook hands with him._

_When Callum took himself back to that moment, he remembered how warm Ben’s hand felt. It was like some sort of comfort, like an invitation._

_…_

_Callum was furious with the cocky little shit that stood before him. He only sold him a dodgy van, got pulled over by the police and he did not **care**. He could feel the beast inside him growling through his veins and it was like he saw red as he grabbed hold of Ben and shoved him against the door._

_Whatever he was planning, whatever he was intending went completely out of the window. He never noticed how round and provocative Ben’s lips looked before as they were parted right in front of him, feeling the heat of Ben’s shallow breath on him. He could also feel Ben’s eyes burning into him but he couldn’t move away, he just kept looking down at his lips. They looked so inviting._

_Callum could hear Ben inhale deeply before he stared at Callum with dark and for one split second, he could have sworn he saw lust._

_“I smell queer,” Ben said._

_…_

_“Why do I feel so lonely?” Callum cried out in desperation, begging to know. He thought he had everything he wanted and it was so tiring and frustrating how he just did not feel how he was supposed to be feeling, he was supposed to be deeply in love with a beautiful woman, but is this what love feels like? Being lonely. “I’m so tired of feeling lonely.”_

_Callum exhaled out in the cool night air to try and compose himself. It was only when he felt a rough but gentle hand on his cheek that he managed to calm down, like all the loneliness was forgotten about. For the first time in a long time since Chris, he saw comfort in just that single touch. Amongst the darkness and nightmares, Callum was seeing a flash of gold light as he felt himself being dragged into light when he went in and kissed Ben. His heart was thumping loudly like it was desperately feeding off of these new emotions, the emotions that Callum had been craving for years._

_…_

_“But do you know what hurt more? More than my old man, more than his criticisms, the things that he used to say?” Ben asked rhetorically, looking at Callum to see whether he was following his gaze. With him standing right in front of him, it was hard for Callum not to. “Was telling myself them things too. Telling myself that I was dirty, that who I was, was wrong.”_

_Ben let out soft breaths, his body filled with emotion. He noticed his pupils start to go misty as he tried not to succumb to the tears that was threatening to fall, as he reminisced about the time when he was trying to accept who he was. He remembered the hard struggles that he had to face with trying to get his father’s approval, that what he felt was completely normal._

_Callum hung on his every word._

_“You don’t have to do this,” Ben whispered. He leant in and kissed his cheek softly, his lips pressing into his cheek for a few seconds, savouring the moment. His other hand cradled the back of Callum’s head. When he pulled away, Ben reached his hand to Callum’s to find it open and waiting for him. He felt Callum squeeze his hand._

_There was something about Callum that made Ben’s heart race like never before. He knew he could not have him and for some peculiar reason, that broke his heart. He did not know how he felt about Callum before, but it was more than friendship. Well, that is if they even were friends. He found himself physically and emotionally yearning for Callum._

_…_

_“Fancy a bit of rough do ya?” Ben teased, surprised at Callum’s sudden touch as he observed his deep wound above his eyebrow. Ben had just found out that Callum and Whitney’s wedding was called off and was now sitting on Callum’s bed, after visiting Callum to see how he was._

_“No, no, I wasn’t,” Callum said adamantly, quickly moving his hand away._

_“Sorry I was just kidding,” Ben apologised. “Bad habit I guess. I find it hard to be sincere,” he admitted sheepishly._

_“I find it hard to be anything but,” Callum responded._

_A small smile edged on Ben’s lips. This was one of the reasons why Ben had fallen for Callum, he was the light, the ray of sunshine that beamed high in his dark world._

_“That’s why I like ya,” Ben said quietly, looking at Callum with a soft smile. Callum turned and looked at Ben and smiled back. A smile that showed a glimpse of hope._

_…_

_“You saw it too did ya?” Ben smiled cheekily at Callum as he watched Callum stride towards him. “The sexual tension between our dads.”_

_Ben was slightly taken aback when Callum held his head between his large hands and clasped his lips with his. Ben’s eyes fluttered closed as he drowned in Callum’s orbit, the feel of his lips on his. His hands moved up to caress Callum’s face. It was like time had frozen. He knew that people were outside with them and were probably watching but he did not care. All sound was drowned out because all that mattered in that moment was Callum._

_Because Callum really was ready to be with him, properly. Ben could feel bright colourful fireworks explode through his veins. It was still early days and who knows where this could go, but maybe, just maybe he could **finally** be happy again._

_…_

_“You’re my boyfriend,” Ben stated, letting his shields down in public. He looked Callum in the eyes as he told him. Things had been going so well between them. They had spent most nights together in each other’s beds, went out socially together by themselves or with Jay and Lola, or even had domestic cosy nights indoors. He hated the fact that he had upset Callum by not taking as much notice of him when Pam turned up, wanting to hide the new relationship that made Ben so incredibly happy in order to spare Pam’s feelings._

_Ben watched as Callum smiled widely, “You’ve never called me that before?” Callum acknowledged._

_Ben could not help but grin, “Well, you are, aren’t ya?”_

_Callum paused, just smiling at Ben. “Yeah,” he confirmed with a gentle nod of his head._

_“Yeah?” Ben breathed out a soft chuckle. Callum leaned into Ben and connected their lips in a sweet kiss._

_*/*/*/* /_

“Now, we’ll have a reading from Lola Pearce, a very close friend who is considered as family to Ben and Callum,” The registrar stated. The registrar looked over at Lola and flashed a welcoming smile. When Ben and Callum were going through details for the wedding ceremony that Kathy ordered their input for, Lola stated how she found this lovely reading online that would be so fitting. Trusting Lola, Ben and Callum agreed, knowing it would mean a lot for someone so close to their hearts to read something at the ceremony. 

“Stay there Lex,” Lola whispered to Lexi who was sitting next to her in her seat at the front. She stood up on the stand, getting the speech out of her clutch bag. She looked over at Ben and Callum timidly. Callum flashed a reassuring smile in her direction. Ben was also smiling softly at her.

Lola cleared her throat and took a deep breath as she began to read, “He’s not perfect. You aren’t either and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most that you can.”

Lola quickly glanced at Ben and Callum to find that Callum was looking at Ben, his eyes full of love. When Ben noticed Callum looking at him, he smiled softly.

Lola smiled at the two of them, “He isn’t going to quote poetry, he’s not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break.”

Ben focused on Lola as he swallowed a lump in his throat, that line hitting home as he is aware of his vulnerability around Callum, knows that Callum _could_ break him. He has been falling so hard for this man and he is aware of the mistakes he has made regarding their relationship, but from this day forward, everything he does and will continue to do will be for Callum, and for Lexi. The two most important people in this world. Ben felt Callum’s thumb lovingly caress his hand in comfort and out of love. He looked at Callum and smiled, he loved him so much.

“Don’t hurt him,” Lola continued to read. “Don’t change him, and don’t expect for more than he can give. Don’t analyse. Smile when he makes you happy, _yell_ when he makes you mad, and miss him when he’s not there. Love hard when there is love to be had.” Lola looked over at Ben and Callum to find her looking back at her, smiling weakly with tears in their eyes, threatening to fall. “Because perfect guys don’t exist, but there’s always _one_ guy that is perfect for you.” 

*/*/*/*/

_“Can’t run away from your feelings forever Ben,” Callum told Ben, his voice full of distraught on that heart-breaking Christmas Eve of a love lost. Things were going so well between them, perfect even. But a couple of days ago, Ben ended their relationship right in the middle of the Square in the most brutal way possible, just after Callum confessed to him that he was in love with him._

_What they had was something so real and so beautiful and it was over, just like that._

_Ben looked like he was about to say something when his phone started ringing. Ben looked down at his phone and hesitated for a moment before taking the call and swiftly walking past Callum. He could feel Callum’s shattering gaze burning into him._

_…._

_“Callum!” He heard that familiar voice call out desperately. He frowned slightly before he turned round to find the man that he so desperately wanted back in his life but told him he was running away from the police. But here he was, running towards him. Callum loitered for a moment before he slowly started walking towards Ben, meeting him in the middle of the market._

_“I thought you’d gone?” Callum said, hesitantly as he locked eyes with Ben._

_“I’m staying,” Ben stated, like he has never been so sure of anything in his life. “I never really believed that we’d work out, I never let myself believe it. When I said we wouldn’t work out, it’s because you’re a good person and I’m not.”_

_“So then why are you here?” Callum asked, his voice started to falter as it started to quiver with emotion._

_“Because you make me, wanna be, better,” Ben declared._

_Callum swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to compose himself at the fact that Ben was here and that he was staying. Staying for **him**. Callum crashed his lips onto Ben’s in a passionate kiss, holding his face in his hands, savouring the taste of Ben’s lips, that familiar taste that he has missed and has craved for weeks. _

_Ben kissed him back just as passionately, full of love and promises, that he will try to be a better person, he wants to be a better person, for Callum and for Lexi._

_…_

_“You’ve got to start realising how far you’ve come,” Ben told Callum encouragingly, reassuring him about his upcoming police assessment. He placed his hand on Callum’s shoulder. “This is a new Callum. **This** is the Callum that if he gets hassled, he stands up and brushes himself off.”_

_“Why are you bothering anyway?” Callum asked dumbfounded, “You don’t even want me to be in the police!”_

_Ben grabbed hold of Callum’s hand and held it within his two smaller hands, “I want you to be you. And if that means I’ve got to drag you to that assessment myself, then I will.” He warned playfully, pulling his mouth to one side in a funny expression. Callum looked at him with a warm smile, hanging on Ben’s every word of love and support._

_“You really think I can do this?” Callum asked hesitantly._

_Ben scoffed, “Aint even a question!” Ben and Callum smiled softly at each other. “I’ll see you at the Albert after, alright? Go with the red tie.” Ben stood up and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and left the flat, with a promise that he was going to meet Callum later._

_…_

_“The doctors said that I might never hear again. I’m no good for you Callum alright,” Ben told him, his voice full of emotion. He turned his back to Callum, resting his hands on the kitchen worktop. He was trying to save himself from the pain of watching Callum walk out of the door, walk out of his life, because Callum can do so much better than Ben Mitchell._

_Within a few seconds, he felt Callum’s hands on his shoulders, the touch that he has gotten so familiar with these last few months. He felt Callum slowly draw ‘I love you’ on his back. He could not stop the small watery smile that pulled at his lips._

_Ben exhaled, trying to compose himself. “You’ve got a second chance at life. Don’t waste it on me.” He said adamantly but he could sense that his voice was quivering._

_“Ben, Ben,” Callum said softly, gently turning Ben’s head to look at him. “Shut up. Hearing or deaf, I’d still do you in a heartbeat.”_

_Ben furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on Callum’s lips, “Did you just say what I think you just said?”_

_Callum smiled and brought Ben’s head closer to him, pulling him in for a desperate passionate kiss._

_…_

_Ben was sitting there on the living room floor of the flat, with tears in his eyes as he looked at Callum who was sitting on the chair with his eyes shut. Callum had just promised Ben that he would be there for him, no matter what, hearing or deaf. Like he always has been. As long as he has Callum, everything would be okay._

_“I love you,” Ben choked out._

_When Callum’s eyes slowly fluttered open, Ben realised what he had just said and the shields started to go back up again, the fear of suddenly being rejected creeping up on him._

_Ben cleared his throat, “I mean…” Ben leant forward to continue what he was doing until he felt Callum take hold of his wrist, forcing Ben to look up at Callum._

_With a warm smile and looking into his eyes, Callum slowly pointed to himself before crossing his hands over his chest and then finally pointing at Ben._

**_I love you._ **

_Callum was here and he was not going anywhere. He loved Callum so much. Ben quickly got up and lunged his lips onto Callum’s, pulling him into a passionate loving kiss. Callum’s hands were holding Ben’s face, something that Ben has always loved._

_This was it. Whatever happens, whatever obstacle comes their way, Ben would **always** come home to Callum. _

_*/*/*/*/_

“Before we continue, I have to ask whether anyone knows of any legal impediment why these two should not marry to declare it now,” The registrar stated.

This was it. Ben was anxiously waiting for his dreams of a happier future to come shattering down into tiny shards in this moment, for someone to burst through those double doors saying why he does not deserve this happy ever after.

“Silence,” The registrar noted, after waiting for a few seconds. “That’s what we like.”

Ben let out a small relieved gasp, a breath he did not realise he was holding in. The registrar looked directly at Callum and addressed him, “Callum, do you take Ben Mitchell to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Callum looked towards Ben, who looked back at him, and spoke confidently, “I will.”

The registrar then turned to address Ben, who was looking back at her, “And Ben, do you take Callum Highway to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Ben looked at Callum. Callum was looking at him reassuringly and with a gentle smile. Ben could do this. No matter what he has done in the past, and he may have some hiccups along the way, he was determined to always do right by Callum, and Ben knew that he would _always_ love Callum.

“I will,” Ben confirmed hoarsely.

A warm smile flashed on Callum’s lips and through his shining orbs, Ben could see a bright and happy future.

“Ben and Callum, please could you stand facing each other,” the registrar instructed.

Ben and Callum changed position, letting go of each other’s hands as they faced every other in front of the whole congregation. Callum could sense that Ben was nervous, due to his body being stiff.

“Hey,” Callum whispered very quietly that only Ben could just about hear.

Ben looked up at Callum. Callum confidently pointed to himself, crossing his hands over his chest and then pointed at Ben. Ben could not help the huge smile that edged on his lips as he briefly looked down to the ground timidly, feeling himself start to blush. Even though the operation had worked on Ben, it was still _their_ thing. It felt amazing for Ben to hear Callum say that he loves him but it was just a habit and something special to them that they would still sign language it to each other as well as being able to say it vocally. Ben let out a breath as he mirrored Callum’s movements, saying that he loves him back because he really did.

“Ben and Callum have chosen to say their own vows to celebrate their love and commitment to one another and to join them together in marriage,” The registrar looked to Ben with a small encouraging smile. “Ben, if you would like to go first.”

Inhaling deeply, Ben realised that he was about to let his shields down in front of everyone. He was never good at expressing his feelings. People who often saw Ben Mitchell roaming the Square, mainly saw his hard act who might give the impression that he is a robot and has never felt a single emotion in his entire life. But today, in front of everyone, for a brief minute, those barriers were going to rise, letting every single emotion going and all the people watching to sweep under. When Ben looked at Callum, who was looking at him with those soft warm brown eyes filled with his future, he realised that he could do this for Callum, because as far as he is concerned, Callum is the only person in that room, everyone else is just white noise.

Ben hesitantly got his written speech out from his inner jacket pocket and looked at it briefly before looking at Callum, a sheepish smirk pulled at his lips.

“Callum Highway…” Ben breathed out. “You know, when I came back to the Square, I wasn’t looking for love. Hell, I didn’t think I wanted to ever love again after the tragedy I went through. I was too scared and insecure. I felt too immature and felt that I didn’t deserve to be loved. I put my guards up to anyone who ever came close, but you should know that already by now,” Ben quipped with a grin making Callum softly chuckle at Ben with the echo of a few people laughing quietly within the congregation. “But you changed everything for me,” Ben said with a gulp. “On the days where I thought that I was not worth fighting for, when I thought I would never be able to hear again, you never gave up, you were always there, by my side, holding me up and would catch me whenever I fell. Through everything, you were my anchor and you always will be. You saved me from myself and god knows where I would have been without you. I really do not know what you see in me or why you have chosen to spend your life with me, but I feel like the luckiest man in the world that you want to. I know that throughout this last year or so, there have been times that I have been a prat…”

“ _Understatement of the year_ ,” Jay muttered under his breath jokingly. Lola, who had tears in her eyes, had just about heard it and reached over to poke him in the side from where she was sitting with Lexi on the front row.

“But I promise,” Ben continued, his voice filled with emotion as he grabbed hold of Callum’s hands. Callum’s eyes were glassed over with wet tears that were threatening to pour. “I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and trying to be the best that I can be, for you and for our future. For the first time in a long time, I have felt truly loved. I love you so much, and I want this, and I want you forever.”

“Thank you Ben,” the registrar spoke softly. “Callum, please could you go next.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Callum quickly wiped his eyes, which made Ben chuckle nervously. Taking a deep breath, Callum composed himself as he tried to think back in his mind on what was written on the piece of paper hidden in his inner jacket pocket.

“Ben, for half of my life, I have always felt that something was missing in my life which made me feel lonely no matter how much I tried to make myself happy. Deep down, I think you saved me from myself because without you, god knows what a mess my life could have been in. When I first met you, I thought you were just some jack the lad kind of bloke and seemed so confident in yourself. But you made myself see the real me, and suddenly I wasn’t so lonely anymore. Being in your life and loving you, I feel like I _finally_ belong somewhere. When I’m with you, I feel like I’m home. You don’t realise how amazing you truly are Ben and I love every part of you, and I swear that I will spend the rest of my life making you see what I see in you because you really are someone incredible and worth living for. I promise that I will spend the rest of my days loving you how you _deserve_ to be loved and always being by your side, for better or for worse. People say that I am the best thing that’s ever happened to you, well do you know what? I think you are the best thing that has happened to me. After all this time, my heart has finally found where it truly belongs, and that is with you.”

When Callum finished, Ben had tears streaming down his face. When he looked up, he chuckled weakly. _“Bloody hell,”_ Ben said under his breath. Ben was not the only one crying in the room, so was Lola and Kathy, and even Jay had shredded a few tears which he quickly wiped away. They are the ones who knew what it took for Ben and Callum to stand here today. Whitney was even quietly crying in which Tyler put her arm around her comfortingly. But Whitney was not crying because she was sad. It was because she was happy for Callum that he finally found where he belonged, even though it was not with her, but she has moved on from that now.

“Thank you, Callum,” the registrar noted with a soft smile, before looking at Jay and Lee who stood at either side of Ben and Callum. “Best mans, have you got the rings?”

Jay felt like everyone was watching him as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on the registrar’s book with Lee. Both Jay and Lee patted Ben and Callum’s shoulders reassuringly before sitting down.

“Ben, if you could place the ring halfway down Callum’s finger and repeat after me,” the registrar instructed. Ben grabbed hold of Callum’s new silver wedding band and placed it halfway down Callum’s ring finger. “I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage.”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage,” Ben repeated, grinning at Callum.

“All that I am, I give to you.”

“All that I am, I give to you.”

“All that I have, I share with you.”

Ben slowly slid the ring down Callum’s finger. Callum felt a tingling feeling. Like a magnetic spark connecting like two magnets, sealed for life.

“Stuck with me forever now,” Ben whispered playfully, making Callum roll his eyes and grin. Callum did the same thing, repeating the words that Ben has said and slid the ring on Ben’s finger. 

“Ben and Callum,” the registrar started again. “You have made the declaration prescribed by law, a solemn and binding contract together in the presence of your friends and family. I am delighted to pronounce you _husband_ and _husband_ ,” the registrar beamed at them. Ben and Callum were smiling lovingly at each other, like they both had hung the moon and the stars. 

“C’mere,” Ben murmured softly as he routinely pulled Callum by the lapels of his suit and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Callum held Ben’s face in his hands and continued to melt into the kiss. The first kiss as a married couple and everyone was clapping and cheering for _them_. At Ben’s protest before the wedding, Jay got out some confetti and quickly lifted Lexi up as they both poured confetti over the happy couple. Ben did not seem to mind as he pulled away from Callum and they started to smile at each other.

“Hello _husband_ ,” Ben said softly, licking his lips and grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello _husband_ ,” Callum repeated, mirroring Ben’s grin as he looked down at his new _husband._


	4. Start of forever

The Square Garden railings were tied up with silver ribbons and baby blue roses which was identical to the decorations outside of the Queen Vic. One of the ribbon banners that was at the front entrance of the East-End pub was connected to one of the railings, creating a long walkway. Most of Walford were gathered in the newly married couple’s home with Bucks Fizz being passed round as they all were waiting for the new Mr and Mr Highway-Mitchell.

A posh long silver Mercedes drove slowly through the market and around the Square Gardens before finally pulling up outside of the pub. Callum jumped out of the back seat of the car and quickly jogged over to the other side and opening the car door. Callum’s posture relaxes as he waited for Ben to step out of the car.

“Always the romantic at heart aren’t you,” Ben mocked, straightening up his suit.

“Would you have me _any other way_?” Callum challenged; his eyebrow arched as he blindly shut the car door behind his husband. 

“Well I guess it’s too late to change my mind now aint it,” Ben murmured, grinning as he enveloped his arms around Callum’s waist and placed a quick peck on his lips. “ _Mr Highway-Mitchell.”_

Callum sniggered lightly and let out a breezy sigh, “We finally did it then, eh.”

Ben followed Callum’s gaze as he took in the surroundings himself of the Vic, noticing the sign that hung boldly at the entrance of the pub which said **“Congratulations Mr and Mr Highway-Mitchell.”**

“Yep,” Ben confirmed, popping the ‘p’. He turned to Callum and grinned, “So how does it feel to make an honest man out of me?”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say _honest_ exactly,” Callum quipped.

Ben gasped in mock offence with his hand over his heart, “Thanks babe.”

Callum smiled running his hand through the back of Ben’s hair, “But yeah, it feels good.” Callum looked back towards the pub, “Mick and Linda did a good job didn’t they?”

“Hold up, we haven’t seen the inside yet,” Ben warned playfully.

Callum rolled his eyes, “Shall we go in and not keep everyone waiting any longer?”

Ben pouted, “Can’t I just have you to myself for _just a little bit longer_?”

“That’s what the honeymoon is for,” Callum retorted, clasping Ben’s lips in a deep kiss.

“Easy tiger, don’t go getting ideas into my head,” Ben growled flirtatiously, his lips millimetres from Callum’s as he grazed Callum’s bottom lip lightly with his teeth. He was already thinking about what he was going to be doing to Callum in that honeymoon suite tonight and for the next two weeks in Tenerife. He promptly pulled away from Callum, “Let’s go mister.” He said holding Callum’s hand in his. Callum intertwined their fingers and looked at Ben with a mushy smile, praying that he could store these feelings in a jar and carry them with him so he could feel like this for the rest of his life. He felt so in love and _completely_ alive, and nothing could possibly ruin it, even if the world was ending. 

Ben and Callum shared an affectionate smile, their eyes gleaming into each other’s before they walked into the Vic hand in hand. Upon their arrival, loud cheers and applauses broke out in the pub in which you could almost feel the floors and walls start to vibrate. You could barely the music in the background, that was being played by the hired DJ As the couple walked through the crowd, holding each other’s hands tightly as to not loose each other, people passing by were wishing them their congratulations and praising them for taking the plunge with comments of _‘well done’_.

When they reached their close family and friends, they were unfortunately pulled away from each other as they were both enveloped in massive hugs by Kathy, Jay, Grant, Louise, Courtney, Bobby, Peter, Stuart, Rainie and even Lexi. Mick, Linda and the rest of the Carter clan also came over to congratulate them.

“Does this mean that I can call you _Daddy Callum_ now?” Lexi asked loudly, her eyes gleaming with joy as she had her arms wrapped around Callum’s neck as her new _stepdad_ held her up. Callum turned to Ben for reassurance who nodded his head and gave a quick shrug of his shoulders, with a small smile. In Ben’s eyes, Callum was the most incredible and amazing person that he had ever met because amongst all other things that he has admired about it, he has also admired how he has loved and cared for Lexi like she was his own, right from the start when they were only in the dating phase of their relationship _all that time ago._ And Ben gathered that that was not easy for someone to do. With all the other shit load of baggage that Ben carried when Callum walked into their relationship, he also happily took on Lexi. In Ben’s eyes, Callum was as good as a dad as he was.

Callum turned back to Lexi and smiled, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, “Is that what you want darling?” He asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lexi nodded happily. “You and daddy will only be called daddy though as Uncle Jay can’t be called that when he marries mummy because he will always be Uncle Jay as he is daddy’s brother,” Lexi babbled on with her reasoning causing the group to bark with laughter at the bright little girl.

“Then that’s fine by me,” Callum chuckled kissing her forehead.

“Yes, I have two daddies!!” Lexi squealed with excitement as she jumped down from Callum’s arms and walked over to Lola.

“So, you’re Ben’s new husband,” Aunt Sal acknowledged as she looked towards Callum and Ben. “Welcome to the family!” Aunt Sal smiled at Callum.

“Callum, this is my great aunt Sal, my gran’s sister,” Ben imported, gesturing to the older woman who was sitting in her wheelchair.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Callum said kindly, shaking her hand gently and politely kissing her on the cheek.

Aunt Sal looked at Ben flabbergasted, “Good god Ben Mitchell, how on earth did you manage to pull _such a gentleman_?” 

“I used to work in the services,” Callum quipped, smiling cheekily as he wrapped his arm around Ben. 

“A man of honour,” Aunt Sal commented as she looked impressed. Callum let out a sheepish chuckle. Aunt Sal looked over towards Lola and Jay who were talking closely with Lexi at their side and let out a sigh, “I have to say, isn’t it good that Jay has finally found someone who makes him happy and doesn’t seem to act like some stray dog now?” Aunt Sal recognized, “I always thought that he was more suited to that Lola bird anyway. Although, it’s a shame about that poor what’s her name? Amy??”

“Abi,” Ben corrected bluntly.

“Abi,” Aunt Sal repeated. “It is a shame that Abi plummeted off the Vic roof and fell to her death. Poor girl. Wasn’t she supposed to go to university? You went out with her for a while as well didn’t you Ben before you decided to come out the closest?”

“Yes, alright Aunt Sal,” Louise snapped sharply. “Let’s not talk about that!”

“You sure she’s an _absolute pleasure_?” Ben muttered to Callum, his tone and facial expression full of irritation.

Callum rubbed Ben’s arm, noticing that his body had started to tense up, “Yeah, I’ll take that back,” he breathed out. “I think it’s the old age.” He quickly concluded. Ben looked at Callum and let out a soft chuckle.

“No, it’s just _Aunt Sal_ being _Aunt Sal_ ,” Ben clarified. “Five hours to go and we can get away from this lot,” he noted.

“Oh come on babe, you wont see them for two weeks,” Callum said teasingly.

“Good,” Ben stated. “All I want for the next two weeks is you all to myself.” He said yearningly.

“Champagne for the happy couple?” Nancy offered graciously as she came over with a small tray with two champagne flutes full to the brim with champagne. 

“Cheers Nance,” Callum said as he took one of the flutes. Ben thanked Nancy as well as he took the other flute.

“Thank you to you and you lot for doing all of this by the way,” Ben said, flashing a kind smile at Nancy. “It looks great!”

“Ben Mitchell with manners? I thought I’d never see the day,” Nancy smirked. Ben rolled his eyes, but he could not help but grin either. Nancy walked off to back behind the bar.

Everyone almost got jolted out of their skins when a loud bell rung throughout the pub.

“Listen up everyone,” Mick announced as he stood by the bell, his cockney accent echoing through the pub walls. “I would like everyone to raise a toast so if you would all like to raise your glasses,” He instructed watching the whole pub lift their glasses in the air. “To Ben and Callum, and a long and happy future together!!”

“To Ben and Callum,” the whole pub toasted loudly in sync. As everyone took a sip of their drinks, Ben and Callum decided to use this moment to spend time in their own bubble as they shared a loving kiss, melting into each other’s mouths. They could happily loose themselves in each other for the rest of their lives.

*/*/*/*

“I forgot to mention, thank you for that speech at the ceremony Lola,” Callum said affectionately. “It was really lovely.”

Lola smiled back at Callum with her eyes gleaming. “Well I’m glad you liked it. Anything to get _tears_ in you boys’ eyes.”

Callum barked out a laugh. The reception had been going on for a couple of hours now and the buffet and drinks were flowing, with everyone wanting to buy the grooms _(especially Callum)_ a drink. Frankie was constantly taking photographs with the new camera that her mum had bought her and was planning on making Ben and Callum a photo album of their special day. The wedding cake had been cut previously, which was red velvet at Ben and Callum’s request as neither of them could _stand_ fruit cake, the speeches had been made where Callum made everyone cry again with his speech, and everyone cheered and clapped when Ben said _“my husband and I”_. Now the guests were no longer seated, instead they were up and about mingling with each other all over the pub. There were a few people lingering on the dancefloor, swaying and moving casually to the upbeat music. 

“I have to say, I am pleased that I now have a brother that I _actually_ like,” Louise said teasingly with a grin as she sat on a bar stool with Peggy on her lap who was suckling on her thumb. Callum and Lola chuckled.

“Oh he’s a big softie really,” Lola insisted, referring to Ben. “Even though he can be a diva at the best of times.”

“ _So I’ve heard_ ,” Louise retorted, smiling.

For a few short seconds, time stood still for Lola and Callum as they felt a shiver of tension in the air, as they noticed Karen come up and stand behind Louise. She was waiting to be served at the bar. Louise furrowed her eyebrows at them before turning around to find her daughter’s estranged grandmother, at her own choice of course.

Karen turned and smiled timidly at Louise, “Hi Louise,” she said softly. She looked down at the little girl who was looking back up at her with her big tired eyes. Karen smiled, feeling emotional, “Hello you.” She let out a breath before turning back to Louise, “She’s beautiful Louise, little stunner. She’s going to break a lot of hearts when she’s older.”

Louise gave a small kind smile, “Thank you.” She responded, stroking her baby girl’s blonde hair.

“I know it’s something you probably don’t wanna hear but in some ways, I can see Keanu in her,” Karen admitted, feeling the pang of heartbreak of losing Keanu and not really knowing where he is.

“No she doesn’t,” Callum cut in hastily. “She looks like Louise. Luckily your **_son_** didn’t come out in her.”

“Yeah sorry,” Karen quickly backtracked before Tracy came over to serve her, distracting Karen.

“Thank you,” Louise said timidly. “In a way it does feel strange coming back here, after everything that has happened.”

“It’s okay,” Callum responded, putting his arm around Louise reassuringly. “It’s what brothers are here for, right?”

From the booth in the corner of the pub, Ben was sat keeping Pam company whilst Les was in the toilet. He looked over at Callum in awe as he watched him interact with Lola, Louise and Peggy and to then be joined by Stuart, Rainie and Zara. He was still in complete wonderment that he got to spend the rest of his life with this incredible man.

“It’s been a lovely day hasn’t it?” Pam acknowledged with a smile, pulling Ben’s gaze away from Callum.

“You think?” Ben responded with a twinkle in his eye.

“You know it has,” Pam barked out a laugh while nudging Ben gently in the side. “It was nice to see you so happy. This is the happiest I have seen you.”

“You know,” Ben gulped. He still found it delicate even now to approach the subject. “I do sometimes wonder what would have happened if Paul was still around, would me and him…who knows, eh.” He quickly stopped those thoughts as quickly as they entered his mind. He would always miss Paul, but he had to focus on the future now. And that future laid with Callum.

“For some reason I couldn’t really see Paul being the marrying type,” Pam grinned, remembering her precious grandson. “Much to the disappointment of myself of course.”

Ben chuckled, “At least we would save money on getting a wedding cake,” he pointed out, remembering Paul as a diabetic amongst other things. “Although that money would probably go towards more booze.”

“You and I both know he would be the drunk one that everyone would have had to had ushered off the dancefloor. And the tradition of consummating the marriage on the wedding night would be out of the window!” Pam stated swinging her hand across in the air for emphasise. Ben howled with laughter, but it soon got caught in his throat when Pam put a hand on his leg.

“But you can’t think like that,” Pam told him, looking Ben in the eye. “This is hard for me to say but for some people, I do believe things happen for a reason. Seeing you and Callum today, that is real and something that is so special. You will always love Paul I know that but I’m an old romantic, I believe in soulmates and true love and I truly believe that Callum is that for you. Callum loves the bones off you and he worships the ground you walk on, even if you can be a pain in the backside at the best of times!”

Ben let out a single chuckle before his face softened, “I know.” He took the hand that was resting on Ben’s leg. “It really does mean a lot that you and Les came today, I know how hard it must have been for you both.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Pam insisted. She looked up and noticed Les coming back over. Ben followed Pam’s gaze and started to get up.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Ben said. “I better rescue my husband from the ladies and his endearing brother.” He said playfully, noting that Whitney had also come over to join them. “I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Pam nodded in response.

Ben flashed a quick smile before walking over to the DJ booth. After a few moments, he turned back round and smiled longingly at his love who was chatting away to Stuart. He started to walk over to Callum who smiled warmly at him when he reached him.

“Alright,” Callum said, putting his beer bottle down on the bar. This was right on queue because as soon as the beat hit of the beer bottle hitting the bar, the soft instrumental of James Arthur’s _Say You_ _Won’t_ _Let Go_ started dancing through the pub.

“Come on you, first dance time,” Ben ordered playfully, grabbing hold of Callum’s hand and dragging him to the middle of the dancefloor which to their surprise was quickly emptied and reserved for them.

“I can’t dance,” Callum whined as he automatically wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders.

“Oh I know you can’t,” Ben grinned as he wrapped his arms around Callum’s shoulders as they started moving slowly in circles. “Doesn’t mean you’re getting out of it though.”

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up, you made me feel as though, I was enough._

Time just seemed to go by as the world spun around them as they remained in their own separate world where everything seemed like a blissful oblivion. A few phone and camera flashes were bouncing across the dancefloor and on the walls of the pub as people took pictures of the first dance.

“Now look who’s the romantic one,” Callum mocked teasingly.

“Yeah, well I wanted to dance with my husband, what’s wrong with that?” Ben challenged. “Suppose I should be the one thanking you really.”

Callum raised his eyebrow, “Why’s that?”

“For not writing Ed Sheeran for me,” Ben couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped his throat, remembering when Callum had to pretty much admit to writing the lyrics to an Ed Sheeran song to his wedding to Whitney. That evening, Ben and Stuart could not stop laughing about it.

“Oh shut up,” Callum exclaimed quietly in disbelief. “It’s not like you hate Ed Sheeran anyway by the sounds of how you were belting out to one of his songs on the radio the other morning.”

“I never said I hated Ed Sheeran,” Ben answered casually. “But I suppose I should feel honoured, it all came from the heart this time.”

“Always,” Callum promised before clasping Ben’s lips in his. The kiss soon got deeper and more passionate and both Ben and Callum did not seem to care that they had a whole audience gathered around them as they heard a few wolf whistles.

Their lips smacked as they pulled away from the kiss. Ben and Callum just gazed at each other completely and utterly besotted.

“I love you,” Ben whispered.

“I love you too,” Callum responded back, as they continued to sway on the dancefloor, their bodies so close together, the heat of their love radiating off each other. The rest of the world could be blocked out for now.

_But I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old. Just say you won’t let go._

*/*/*/*/*

Ben could not contain the smile on his lips as he took a gulp of his beer, leaning against the bar and watching Callum dance to some more lively music with some of his old work friends from the army and from his brief career with the police force. It still felt unreal to Ben that Callum had chosen him to spend the rest of his life with, that they were now bonded, in what Ben could only pray was forever. Because that is what Ben could see in Callum. _His forever._

“You alright?” Ben felt someone nudge him. He turned his head noting that Phil was still standing beside him like a few minutes.

Ben nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. Just _observing_.”

“It’s been a good day hasn’t it?” Phil mentions indifferently.

Ben’s ears twitched up as he looked over at his father astounded, “You think?”

“Smile!”

Ben and Phil turned towards the source of interruption to find Frankie standing right in front of them, with a dashing smile, holding the camera up towards her face. Ben and Phil obliged as they put their arms around each other and smiled for the camera. As soon as the camera clicked and flashed once, Frankie looked at the camera before giving the two men a thumbs up before quickly dashing off.

“She’s a funny one isn’t she,” Phil acknowledges as he watches Frankie bounce a way.

“ _She’s one of a kind,”_ Ben states, taking another swig of his beer. “During that time where I was completely deaf, she really was a god send you know, a proper mate. And Callum too. Without those two and Lexi, god knows what I would have done.”

“He’s good for you, you know,” Phil says, looking towards Callum.

“ _Too good for me_ ,” Ben corrects weakly. “I’ll always worry that I’ll mess everything up, like I normally do.” Maybe it is the sense of nostalgia and the alcohol that is making Ben open up to his dad in the first time in years because he would never put his feelings on the line like this. He is a Mitchell and he was supposed to be tough and strong and show no signs of weakness whatsoever.

“No you won’t,” Phil reassured in his gruff voice. “It’s clear that you and Callum were made for each other. Anyone can see that. He tames you, he can hold a front when he needs to…but most of all he really loves you.”

“I know,” Ben almost chokes out, not imagining in a million years that those words would come pouring out of his father’s mouth.

“As for your gran,” Phil continues, looking around the pub as all the memories of when the Mitchells had the pub came speaking through the walls. “She would be so proud of you. Not only for today, but for also taking on this pub. She loved this place and she would be so proud of what you have put into this.”

“Me and Callum,” Ben corrected, giving a small smile. “We worked as a team to make this pub the empire it has become.” This earned a chuckle from Phil. Ben let out a sad sigh, “I miss her everyday you know,” Ben added as he turned to look at the picture of Peggy Mitchell that was hung up at the bar next to the bell that was made in her honour. “I wish she was here today and that she was here to meet Lexi, she would have loved her.”

“She would have loved to have been here,” Phil responds, “We all know how much she use to love a good knees up!”

Ben let out a soft chuckle. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to it,” Phil says with a friendly smile as he looks over his shoulder to notice Callum approaching from the dance floor. Ben follows Phil’s eye line and smiles at the lanky man who he is proud to now officially call his husband.

“Hey husband,” Ben greets cheekily, wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist. Phil had walked off without Ben even noticing. “You better have some of that energy saved up for later!”

Callum giggled shyly as he ran his fingers through Ben’s hair, “I just thought that we should probably start making tracks soon, get checked into the airport hotel.”

“Oh yeah,” Ben smirked as he moved his hands up towards the lapels on Callum’s suit jacket. “So, does that mean I get you _all to myself_ soon?” 

Callum smiled. Ben was always the one pinching himself that Callum had chose Ben to spend the rest of his life with, but then there was Callum who still cannot get over that even after all this time, Ben was still all over him like a rash. He hoped that this feeling would never go away.

“I’ve got something to show you anyway, let’s go upstairs,” Callum suggested.

This surged the needy and desired growl in the pit of Ben’s stomach even more, “You going to give me a reward of finally _ripping_ that suit off you?” He quizzed teasingly.

Callum rolled his eyes fondly, “We’re changing out of these suits anyway before we leave. Come on,” he took hold of Ben’s hand and led him up the red staircase and into their bedroom.

Ben watched from the bedroom doorway as Callum opened the wardrobe after turning on the light. Ben eventually shut the door behind him and sat on the end of their bed. Ben watched as Callum pulled something large out of the wardrobe, wrapped up in shiny dark blue wrapping paperwork. Callum closed the wardrobe and cautiously handed the item over to Ben before sitting beside him on the bed.

“What’s this?” Ben enquired.

“Open it,” Callum smiled timidly.

As Ben started carefully tearing at the wrapping paper to the thumping beat of the music downstairs, Callum coyly watched on as a sign was revealed that glistened in bold black writing how the Queen Victoria Pub belonged to _Ben and Callum Highway-Mitchell._

“I got it done a couple of weeks ago,” Callum started. “I thought that it would be nice to have above the Vic. Mick said that he can put it above the door when we’re away. We don’t have to have it if you don’t want to…”

Ben crashed his lips onto Callum’s, pulling him into a deep long kiss. When he pulled away, he let out a breath, “You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I love it and I want nothing more for that sign to be on the door.”

Callum smiled, “Well that’s good then.” He claimed Ben’s lips in a chaste kiss.

When they pulled away, Ben’s eyes looked down at his and Callum’s hands that sat closely together, their wedding bands were glistening under the bedroom light. Ben smiled softly as he stroked Callum’s wedding band with his thumb.

“We actually did it, babe,” Ben let out a breath.

“Yeah we did,” Callum could not help but grin like a Cheshire cat. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too,” Ben grinned back. He looked towards the closed bedroom door and lifted the sign down to the side of the bed. He turned back to Callum with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “How long do you think it will take people to notice that we’re gone and send a search party for us?”

Callum shrugged innocently, “About 15, maybe 30 minutes.” He smirked suggestively.

Ben bit his lip grinning before lifting his left leg and swinging it over Callum’s lap, so he was straddling him. Callum let out a joyous laugh as he wrapped his arms firmly around Ben’s back as they enveloped in a passionate and steamy kiss, full of lip biting and heavy breathing, getting completely lost in the moment.

They are Ben and Callum and they are one, and that is how it was going to stay for the rest of their lives. This was only the beginning. The start of their forever.


End file.
